Memoirs of a Shinobi
by randomteenager
Summary: "Youthful tales made into one, YOSH!" A collection of oneshots, pairings vary. Ch 8: Neji said everyone had a predetermined destiny. Tenten asked him to tell her her destiny. He raised an eyebrow to her. She pointed at the sky. "Read me the stars."
1. Beautiful Disaster, Sasuke & Sakura

**Author's Note:** **Okay, here's Part I of my new drabble collection story! I've always wanted to do one of these, since I don't want to upload so much separate one-shot stories.**

**Length, genre, couples, sometimes even rating (T-M) will vary with each story. Some will be crack, or angsty, or fluffy fluff fluff romantic, or even if I feel like writing passionately sexy –** **you'll know the rating for **_**those **_**types of stories time, I assure you, for those who don't want to read "certain things" and "accidentally" read on and read what they don't want to.**

**You'll know all details of the story below, and if you are interested from the details, then feel free to read on.**

**So to wrap this long Author's Note up, I hope you like this – and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but every plotline is mine from my little head.

* * *

**Title:** Beautiful Disaster  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Suspense**  
Rating:** High Rated T.  
**Pairing(s):** SasuSaku.  
**Summary:** "Do you care for me now… Sakura?" Uchiha whispered menacingly, lowering his blade against her neck. "No." The blade slid against her neck, drawing little blood. "Now?" "…No." Sasuke raised his katana, holding it against his own neck. "…How about now?"

* * *

_((SFX: Splat, splat, splat))_

Rain pounded hard against the window, splashing the glass wetly with each thunderous drop. Each raindrop slid down the glass ever so slowly before slipping off the windowpane, falling on the expectant moist, cold ground below.

Twenty-one year old Haruno Sakura's body lay sprawled on the floor of her small apartment residence, propped up on her left elbow as her emerald eyes examined the contents of each thick medical books placed before her.

The studying kunoichi was clad in a loose, buttoned-up blouse with a few buttons on the top undone, exposing the little skin between the valley of her breasts. Along with her long-sleeved blouse, the sleeves halfway rolled up until it reached her elbows, she wore short pink boy shorts dotted with small, albino dots.

After all, she lived in a small dwelling alone and it was well a quarter past two o' clock in the morning at least, that much she was sure of. With the scorching heat of summer still burning even in the midnight hours of the morning, she wore minimal clothing in an effort to cool off her body, not to mention because she had no roommates, no one around her would feel proned or uncomfortable when around her somewhat half-nude form.

Not that she wasn't self-confident with her appearance – oh, quite the contrary. She was fine with the way she looked, accepted her womanly features that had well grown after years from becoming a genin. Puberty had been gracious on her – many of the men in the village of Konohagakure would agree at the sound of a heartbeat.

Sakura had kept short pink hair that had been cut roughly in the Chuunin exams, the years passing making her pastel pink tresses choppy yet with a feminine touch, reaching down to brush lightly against her shoulders. Her "oversized" forehead had settled into a reasonable size as curves shaped on her waist and hips. Her distinct jade eyes remained as they were, growing more fierce and determined with the passing years. She had nice cheekbones with full, scarlet red lips to match.

With the face of an angel – so proclaimed the male villagers and shinobi – and the brain of a rocket scientist, Haruno Sakura seemed like the ideal woman. Not to mention her iron fist that rivaled the strength of the Godaime herself. While some cowered at this fact, others found her to be even more appealing.

She was a Jounin-level shinobi now, who continued to work diligently hard under the apprenticeship of Tsunade.

Naruto remained as he was with his goofy, child-like nature, often asking her out on dates in natural good humor, as it was almost routine, to which she always answered, "No," explaining she was too focused on becoming a great kunoichi like Tsunade to bother with love.

But Naruto knew the real reason, and although her cause was mostly true, he knew she was denying a small fact. He knew that most of her feelings for his brother-like best friend had diminished in her heart, knowing she had forced them out herself (no matter how painful it was to do so), and yet, he could always sense some lingering love that remained in the deep recesses of her heart.

She was a compassionate person, Naruto knew this fact well, as he had grown to be like a brother to her, as she a sister to him. He knew that every time the name Uchiha Sasuke was mentioned she would carefully monitor each reaction and word she spoke, making sure nothing gave away what her mind was really thinking. And she was very convincing, he'll give her that – having even fooled himself a couple times with her superb acting skills.

But he knew there was still a little spark for the Uchiha in the depths of Sakura's heart, despite the fact that it had been six years since they had last seen Sasuke in the flesh. Sure, Naruto missed his best friend like no other – but he would never understand, let alone fully know, what had truly happened the night Sasuke had left, as Sakura never explained every detail, only the ones she allowed herself to voice aloud.

_((SFX: Whistle!))_

The screech signaling her instant ramen broth was ready immediately grabbed the interest of the pink-haired maiden. Pushing herself up with one hand, she carried her legs over to her kitchen. Her hand grabbed the ramen, her other hand grabbing a pair of nearby idle chopsticks as she placed them in her meal, swirling the noodles around as the steam rose into the air, the pungent scent of egg noodles floating in the air.

Returning to her workplace on the floor, she carefully set down her ramen broth near the small cups of sake. Yes, she knew Tsunade and Naruto were rubbing off on her. Sakura wasn't a heavy drinker, nor was she one that drank on a regular basis. She only drank sake every now and then, to ease the stress and muscles from her training or work at the hospital when she would have a long, busy day.

Emerald eyes flickered over to the clock hung on the wall. _2:38 am_, it read. She shortly laughed silently to herself. It was getting late, but she still had much work to do.

_I'll just make a remedy to help regain my sleep in the morning, _the blossom-haired woman thought before going back to her studying. Her eyes squinted as they glazed over the material, making sure every little detail locked inside her photographic memory.

As she read, she reached over to her ramen broth without moving her head, taking the chopsticks that she had been fiddling with in her hand and dipping them inside the noodles, placing a hearty amount in her awaiting open mouth. After chewing then swallowing, all at leisure, unhurried pace, she placed her ramen a few feet beside her before grabbing her two small cups that held her sake.

Her nose wrinkled at the pungent aroma from the alcohol as she downed the liquid in the glass by tilting her head back, pouring the bitter taste down her throat. Glancing her head down at her thick medical books once more, she licked her lips, placing down the sake.

She then took her fine-pointed ink pencil, setting aside the few pages of notes she had taken previously as she took a new piece of paper, marking down key sentences and facts on the document.

She then jotted down a checkmark on her list of books and work she had completed.

_Just a few more to go, _thought Sakura, her eyelids drooping her eyes slightly as emerald pupils roamed over the long list she had made – all containing her work.

Not only did she have to read the thick, medical books, but she had to write a detailed report following the tomes as well.

Diligently she wrote, her neat handwriting blotting across the white lined paper.

_((SFX: Swoosh!))_

Her body lied in the middle of her living room, and immediately viridian eyes darted over to the windowpane hung on her wall. It was originally open, she noted, eyeing the swaying curtains from the gentle, humid breeze. Upon this awareness, her large sea green pupils narrowed vastly.

_A burglar? _thought Sakura, keeping her poise perfectly still. _No… they would have been much more obvious. Whoever this is… it must be a shinobi._

Her eyes widened, sensing a familiar chakra behind her.

_((SFX: Splat!))_

Her ink pen dropped from her hand, blotches of dark stains marring across her report.

Upon seeing the shadowy form a few feet before her, shaky emerald eyes slowly rose –

…Only to meet the sight of a pair of distinct, azure eyes staring down at her.

Sakura's senses immediately calmed, heaving out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She shook her head for a few moments before looking back up at her intruder.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you I have a front door?"

The Jinchuuriki grinned cheekily down at his pink-haired best friend. "Got to make sure your senses are still there, Sakura-chan!" Cerulean eyes flickered to the clock hung on the wall. "Jeez, it's like three in the morning, what are you still doing up?"

Sakura shook her head, a smile playing her lips. "I could be asking you the same thing."

Naruto dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. "Came back from a mission, you know." His brow arched upon glancing over the kunoichi's shoulder, looking down at all the books and paper. "_Oh, _I get it." He sauntered over, crouching on his thighs as he picked up the heavy tome. "So you're up late doing all this? Ugh, Tsunade-baachan has you reading all _this_ crap?" He shook his head, tossing the thick volume aside. "She's crazy! Why do you do all that shit, anyway, Sakura-chan?"

The said blossom-haired girl rolled her eyes, reaching over as she retrieved the book Naruto had so carelessly tossed aside, brushing it off with the back of her hand. "Because, I need all this for times when I have to use it." As the blond tilted his head at her statement, Sakura laughed briskly, giving him a flick on the nose as his eyes squinted, his nose wrinkling. "Like the times when I'm on missions with you and your impulsive nature makes you get hurt, silly. I'm always the one to patch you up, aren't I?"

Cobalt eyes blinked before closing as he beamed a wide, sheepish grin. "Only because you are the best, Sakura-chan!"

The woman smiled at the compliment before seeing Naruto unzip his Jounin vest, emerald orbs blinking curiously.

"Which reminds me," added Naruto, lifting his shirt revealing his tanned, taut abs on his stomach beneath the Jinchuuriki seal. Also plastered on the area was thick, dry blood, a deep gash marring his skin. "You think you could take care of this, Sakura-chan? I don't need Tsunade-baachan nagging me about this before I go over to give the mission report, you know?" He flashed her an impish grin.

Sakura sighed, medical chakra immediately seeping into her fingertips as her hand hovered over the large slash of his wound. "How did you get _this_?"

"Oh, a little ambush, that's all," Naruto commented back casually, wincing slightly as the gash slowly closed along his stomach. "Oi, that hurts, Sakura-chan!"

The medic nin rolled her eyes. "Of course it does, Naruto. You didn't apply any of the ointment I gave you, so now your injury's infected." As more verdant healing chakra flowed from her palm, she muttered to herself, "Why don't you ever listen?"

Finally, after gradual lessening pain, Naruto's wound came to a close. Sakura moved her hand back as the cerulean eyes peered down at his abdomen. "Oh, sweet! I have a large scar now!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior. "It will heal in a couple weeks," she informed him.

"Oh, couple weeks, huh?" Naruto questioned before lowering his smooth jet-black shirt, scratching his blond hair. Then he beamed brightly. "Oh well, that's still plenty of time to show this off to Hinata-chan!"

The blossom-haired woman laughed behind the back of her hand. "All right, Naruto. You better get that report to Tsunade-shishou, you know how she doesn't like things late."

The Jinchuuriki scratched his temple with the tip of his index finger. "Heh, yeah, I know." He stood up, walking over to the windowpane as he crouched low, prepared to leap off. He then turned, smiling a friendly grin over his shoulder as he added, "Thanks for the healing, Sakura-chan!" She nodded in response as he vanished from sight.

An angelic smile formed on her porcelain features as the kunoichi glanced throughout her window, emerald eyes peering up at the star-lit sky. The bright moon reflected on her large sea green orbs before she turned her head, resuming her work as she took a few more notes. Thanks to Naruto, all her senses were wide and awake.

She had only written a few words when her breathing hitched in her throat. Another chakra signature – another presence. How could she not have noticed this? This existence… it was a powerful one.

A stalker, perhaps? After all, she was one of the most sought out women in Konoha, as she did have many suitors. It wouldn't be the first time someone had taken extreme measures just to be with her. _No, _she thought, correcting herself.

No one in Konoha could match this person's stealth… the charisma he gave off… the allure… the gratifying aura.

She could sense their looming shadow a few yards behind her. She continued writing, to make sure she didn't give off the outlook that she was now aware of the figure at the back of her.

Then, slowly, she let her ink pen slip gracefully through her fingers as it fell upon her blotched document.

_((SFX: Tap…))_

The tip of the pen hit against the paper before falling fully on its side. During this intervening time, Sakura had moved so swiftly that no naked eye could keep up with her speed. She had pinned down whomever her intruder was, her thighs tightly straddling the hips of the person, a sharpened kunai directly against the trespasser's neck.

Dark jade eyes glowed fiercely, her eyebrows knitted together in an intimidating scowl as the small dim of light she had from a mere candle flickered slightly, the wind from her great speed hitting against the flame as it toddled to the side.

As she continued scowling sternly down, her expression suddenly faltered. A strangled gasp choked out of her throat at what she saw.

Blood red Mangenkyou Sharingan narrowed back at her ominously, the Jewish star-shaped tomoes swirling madly as they stared back up at her stunned outlook. _(See Chapter 402 bottom of Page 17 of the manga for reference.) _

Then, unexpectedly, a wicked smirk played on his lips.

Sakura continued gawking down at the man she straddled beneath her thighs. The very person that was the epiphany of the nightmares she had been having the past few weeks. She hadn't seen him in six long, long years. And here he was suddenly, abruptly – pinned down beneath her. No longer did she see a boy, but a man.

His clothing had changed, yet his toned, lean physique clearly remained. His strikingly handsome good looks were always imbedded, always expected on the chiseled features of his face. His raven hair had grown longer, now sporting choppy bangs placed on his forehead – his jaw was sharper, his cheekbones finely carved, his mouth perfectly shaped, his eyes a shadowing murky, haunting scarlet.

"It's… it's _you_…" she breathed slowly, shakily.

Everything around her seemed perfectly still, completely forgetting she was straddling him in mere boy shorts and a slightly unbuttoned, long sleeves rolled up blouse.

_He_ continued heinously leering at her.

"Sa… Sasuke…"

Emerald eyes shook vigorously as her lips murmured his name in a breathy whisper.

His malicious smirk never faltered on his face. "_Perfect_."

_((SFX: Swoosh!))_

Sakura felt a strong rush of air hit her before her shins came in contact with the ground, the man she had pinned beneath her suddenly vanishing. Sensing his dark chakra signature immediately, her body twisted instantaneously, her head whipping towards his direction.

He now stood a few yards from her, a malevolent aura surrounding him perilously.

She was everything the rumors had said she was – and more. Her skill, alleged to be rivaling that of the Godaime's, as well as her exceptional beauty that matched her intellectual wits. She was a sight to behold, flawless in ever aspect – the woman of every man's dreams.

After having heard all the rumors surrounding her name, he had to know for himself. To see with his own eyes if she lived up to the reputation she had unknowingly created. And so, he had come to the village, setting foot for the first time in the very place he had left nine years ago. This current night, he had found where her residence was easily, had been observing her, watching her work. Her sharp intellect was true, he noted, before smirking viciously at onyx eyes traced over what she wore. She was a sexy beauty, the sight confirmed. And her stealth of pinning him down – not to mention the fact that she actually noticed him, despite that it took her a while to do so – proved her skills.

She was _perfect_, suited for an Uchiha such as himself. All for himself. After all, he was a possessive man.

"What… what are you doing… _here_?" questioned Sakura in susurration; her sparkling emerald eyes holding vast amounts of disbelief. She remained on the floor where she had been previously straddling him, her body shaking lightly as she gawked at him.

_This cannot be happening… _she chanted over and over in her mind. But it was, she could not deny the truth.

"To see you."

His eventual answer came – blunt, poignant, yet his tone indifferent. His voice was deliciously low, rich… _seductive_.

Reality hit her like a tidal wave, and Sakura found her face twisting in a scowl. Yes, she had missed him, and her heart yearned for him, having skipped a beat upon his reason for why he was there, at three in the morning now no doubt, in her _apartment _of all places.

But she pushed those feelings aside, the longing for him shoved in the back of her mind. This was the very same man that had made her feel useless six years ago, and she did not want to remember the frail self she had been all that time ago, the very thought of it spiking up seething anger as her blood began to boil.

She was no longer weak, she assured herself. She was a new Haruno Sakura now – a Jounin that can well handle herself, even in front of the world's most dangerous missing nin.

And so, her body moved on the impulse of her anger, chakra immediately pumping through her veins to her fingers as her hand clenched tightly in a fist. She pushed herself off the hind of her legs, lunging towards him in incredible speed with her punch aimed squarely at his face.

_((SFX: Smack!))_

His hand encircled her fist, stopping her strike as Sakura grit her teeth at his evasive movement. Mangenkyou Sharingan stared back at her, her fist shaking in his vice grip.

For a normal shinobi, one would have 99.9 percent gotten struck with her powerful, deadly punch. But, not only interpreting her movements but also having the Sharingan predict her next move, the raven-haired male easily reacted to her movement.

At the feel of the strength in her chakra-enhanced fist, the corner of Sasuke's mouth quirked upwards.

"Perfect," he murmured once more. "What I expect from a future Uchiha matriarch."

Sakura narrowed her eyes immensely, but she could not hide the surprise that had etched across her face a moment earlier.

"_Excuse _me?"

"You heard me," he replied brusquely, his voice husky and ever so enticing. Sakura couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine as the fingers encased over her fist tightened. "Be with me. Is that not what you want?"

Sakura stared at him with her mouth parted slightly, looking as though she was trying to formulate words that could not come out. Then she roughly shook her head, closing her mouth as she moved her leg, swinging the lethal kick aimed at his side.

With his other free hand, Sasuke caught the incoming blow with ease. He continued to stare seriously down at her, his own Mangenkyou never breaking its stare.

"Hmph, I see… No matter. Whether you like it or not, Sakura…"

His scarlet pupils swirled hazardously.

"You _will _be mine."

Sakura felt her breath knocked of her when suddenly a fist plunged deep into her stomach in an attempt to make her lose consciousness. As her body keeled over, the kunoichi staggered a few steps backwards, her hand over her throbbing abdomen. She fell on her rear on the floor, her legs beside her as she kept propped herself up with the palm of her left hand against the floor, her other hand in a fist still and held tightly against her chest. Her eyelids were drooping low, as the strike had Sasuke given her was to make her in a brief comatose. However, she refused to slip into unconsciousness, forcing her body away from the beckoning darkness calling her.

Sasuke chuckled almost inaudibly as he watched her, amused at her defiance to fall into oblivion.

"You told me to take you with me if I could not stay. You told me you _loved_ me…"

Piercing, hauntingly dark crimson orbs stared back at her blazing emerald eyes, peering through silky raven bangs.

"Do you…? Do you still love me?"

Her mouth had gone dry almost instantly at his question. Her racing heartbeat would not calm itself. Here he was, the man she had longed yearned for, before her.

Yet, at the same time, he was not there.

His overbearing, conquering presence, his visual body – yes, his image before her. But, not the same boy she had fallen deeply in love with.

No, just by reading the blood, the _lust _clouding his eyes, she knew he wasn't there.

That boy was long gone, the minute he stepped out of the village of Konohagakure.

"I… don't," she replied slowly after a few minutes of lingering silence. Her voice was barely audible. She shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly as if to get rid of the image of something as she tilted her head downwards. Pastel pink bangs covered her sparkling emerald eyes. "I don't… love you, anymore…"

_((SFX: Screech, scrape…))_

His blade of Kusanagi grazed along its sheath as he slowly drew the sword out. The dim candlelight of the small room reflected magnificently against the sharpened edge of the weapon. He slowly walked towards her, leisurely, as widening emerald eyes stared back at him. Her body remained crumpled helplessly on the floor.

"What – What are you doing?" her voice asked, barely above a whisper. Slight fear and warning flickered in her dark jade orbs, her head angling upwards.

"Do you care for me now… Sakura?" the Uchiha whispered dangerously, menacingly, lowering his blade against her smooth, swan-like porcelain neck.

Her lower lip quivered before her teeth sunk into it, whisking her head away as cherry pink hair framed her face, hiding her expression.

"…No."

Mangenkyou tomoes swirled, flashing dangerously at her response as he growled lowly.

The blade slid against her neck, drawing little blood.

"Now?"

"No."

Sasuke raised his katana, holding it against his own neck, pressing the sharp edge against his pale skin.

"…How about now?"

Shocked emerald eyes slowly, shakily stared up at him. "What – What are you doing?" she gasped.

"You don't love me," he stated pointedly, monotonously. His expression was grave.

"…"

All she could do was stare up at him, her lips parted with the lower quivering as widened emerald pupils squinted.

"Orochimaru is dead, Itachi is dead…" he continued, drawling the words languidly. After having discovered the truth of his elder brother, he had been wandering aimlessly for six long, long years. "If I can't have you…"

He pushed his blade of Kusanagi into his skin –

"No…" Sakura whispered helplessly.

– blood began spilling out as he pressed deeper into his gash, sliding the blade across his neck deliberately slow.

"No, no…!" She pushed herself off the ends of her feet, springing towards him as she grabbed the sword, "STOP!"

She ripped the katana from his grasp, tossing the weapon towards the far end of the corner of the room. Her hand waved over the gash marring his neck, healing the wound instantly as Sasuke watched her, solemnly.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" whispered Sakura brashly to him upon finishing healing his wound. "Are you _crazy_?"

"Crazy for you."

A dashing smirk sent her way, scarlet orbs unreadable still, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

At that moment, _that's_ when she saw it, plain as can be in his eyes. He had lost it. He had gone over the edge, crossed the thin borderline he had been walking on into lunacy.

He had driven into mad insanity.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a breathy whisper, her hand absent-mindedly stroking the side of his face with the back of her fingers tenderly. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body from their extremely close proximity.

"You _will _be mine, Sakura." His ruby eyes stared down at her petrified verdant ones. "You stopped my blade – you still love me, then…"

She looked up from his mouth to his gaze. "I do…" she whispered sadly, her pretty face marring with a frown. "Gods help me, I do…"

That was all he needed to hear.

Without a second thought, Sasuke dipped his head down, roughly pressing his lips against hers. His mouth slanted over hers, crushing down on her lips with such force he could virtually feel them bruising. One hand pressed against the back of her skull, grasping handfuls of silky pink tresses as he pushed her head against him, angling her against him. He could feel her small hands clutching the front of his open shirt.

His tongue traced the outline of her strawberry tasting lips before biting her lower lip unexpectedly harshly, causing the blossom-haired woman to gasp. Pressing her taut against him even further, his tongue slipped between her parted mouth. He explored every crevice and crack once inside as if memorize every detail. As he kissed her heatedly, hungrily, his hearing caught the soft moan that escaped her throat. He smirked somewhat at this before pulling back, his lungs burning for air.

He rested his forehead against hers, Mangenkyou Sharingan now converting back to his original onyx hue. He gazed down at her flushed cheeks, her parted lips as she panted, her breath mingling with his own, then moved up to her distinct, large sea green eyes. He saw that she wasn't looking at him, instead, her stare lingered on the two small hands that clutched the front of his shirt in, to some extent, a desperate manner. He inhaled her scent through his nostrils, finding himself addicted to her cherry blossom fragrance.

"Come with me," he murmured to her.

He watched her eyes shut tightly, her face twisting in remorse. "I can't…"

He growled at her answer, scowling down at the petite blossom-haired woman. "You told me—"

"I do love you," she whispered in retort. "I _do_ – my heart won't let me stop, no matter how much I've tried. But, I just… I just can't be _with_ you…"

"Why not?" he demanded assertively through clenched teeth.

"Because," she replied, locking her emerald gaze with his own intense one, boring jade pupils into ebony. "You are not you. You are not the person I fell in love with – nor will you go back to being that person." She shut her eyes, her apologetic expression returning. "I love you – I always will, but – AHH!"

Swiftly, Sasuke had moved, pinning her against the wall as he hoisted her up slightly. Kunai were imbedded in the middle of both her hands, her arms spread out widely, blood trickling down the porcelain skin of her wrists. The sharp pain spread throughout her whole body as she cried out through her teeth.

Onyx orbs eyed her form, gazing from her lovely face to the cleavage exposed from her opened long-sleeved shirt before traveling down her lusciously long, creamy thighs. He smirked wickedly at the sight.

He truly was a devious, insane man.

"Sakura, Sakura, on the wall…" His index finger and thumb grasped her chin, tilting her hung head towards him. "Who do you love, most of all?"

No response.

"Silent, hm? Very well, then…"

He turned his back to her, sauntering towards the corner of the room. Emerald eyes watched helplessly as he bent over, taking hold of his katana of Kusanagi Sakura had tossed aside a while ago. He then reappeared before her.

He took his blade, aiming the sharp edge directly at the location of her heart. She stared at him with frightened viridian eyes. His head jerked upwards as he roughly kissed her bruised lips once more chastely.

"If I can't have you, my dear Sakura…"

He grinned wickedly at her terror-filled face. He jerked his arm back, then, swiftly plunged the sword deep in her heart.

_((SFX: Splat!))_

Thick, crimson fluid splashed across the floor, against his face, his hair, his neck and chest. Sasuke licked his bloodstained mouth, tasting the blood – her blood.

Her head hung low, her corpse dangled against the wall by the kunai still imbedded deep in the palms of her hands.

"If I can't have you…" he repeated with his succulently low, husky voice.

He watched the life of her emerald eyes fade out before they closed, never to be opened ever again.

"…then no one can."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, this was really angsty, I think. I know it's not one of my strong points, and writing an insane, dark, twisted Sasuke was harder than I thought, hahaha.**

**Don't worry, most of the stories won't be as dark as this one. **

**On another little note, because this story will be compiled with just a series of one-shots, this story will only be updated if I ever come up with more one-shots or maybe even be two/three/or four-shots. And coming up with more could take me days, weeks, or even months, so don't expect immediate updates :P**

**By the way, this story clearly won't have a sequel or epilogue, and each story that follows are all separate and in no way relate to each other unless I put "To Be Continued." Just got to make sure that's clear.**

**Anyway, hope you liked, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.**


	2. Our Swing, Naruto & Hinata

**Author's Note:** A little (strike that, _long_, haha) Naruto/Hinata one-shot, because they're so cute together. I was listening to sad music (well, to others it could be sad, it's actually really soothing!) and this story reflected off my mood, I guess? But don't get me wrong, my personality is like Naruto's, except not as dense, hahaha. But, here it is. My longest story ever, especially for a one-shot, with all the NaruHina fluff I could fit.

Hope you enjoy, please review!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Title:** Our Swing  
**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** NaruHina.  
**Summary:** She met him swaying alone on a swing. Every day, she saw him there, keeping him the company she knew he wanted. Every day, he expected her there, and she always fulfilled his expectations. It was their place, and theirs alone. Until, one day, she never showed up, followed by the next day, and the next… NaruHina.

* * *

_Six years old _

* * *

_((SFX: Creak, creak, creak…))_

Lavender eyes glanced over to the familiar figure she saw swaying back and forth on the lone swing hung by a mere branch of a tall, mahogany tree. He was always there, every time.

Hyuuga Hinata glanced around the surroundings. It was orientation day in the ninja school academy as many parents with their children gathered around. Some parents socialized with each other while others spoke to the teachers, just as her father did.

"Ah, a Hyuuga, huh?" commented one of the teachers, smiling kindly down at little Hinata as she smiled shyly in return. "I'm sure she will do wonderfully."

"Thank you," came Hyuuga Hiashi's polite response. Always the proper one – he had to be, being the head of one of the prestigious clans in Konohagakure.

While her father continued conversing with the man, the young Hyuuga girl allowed her eyes to drift once more. Her mauve gaze fell upon the boy once more, watching him observe all the children with their parents. She blinked her eyes before scurrying her little feet over to him. Once within hearing distance, only a few feet away, she softly cleared her throat before speaking up.

"You… you're – you're N-Naruto-san, right?"

The said boy immediately whipped his head towards her, cerulean eyes widening upon hearing his name being mentioned. His expression was evidently shocked. He was surprised that someone in the village was actually giving him the time of day, and she knew his name, too!

Upon seeing him gawk at her in response, Hinata fidgeted nervously, pressing the tips of her fingers against each other. "I'm – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything—"

Hearing this, Naruto immediately shook his head side-to-side vigorously, his spiky blond hair swinging as he did so.

"No, no!" he replied hastily. His head bobbed up and down in a nod. "Yeah, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto – and I'm going to grow up and be a super strong shinobi, and future Hokage!"

He grinned widely and stupidly at her, to which Hinata couldn't help but laugh, her fit of giggles sounding from behind her pale hand. Then, watching his determined expression falter to a confused one, the midnight blue-haired maiden glanced back at him, pearl eyes blinking curiously.

"But, uh…" Naruto started, his mouth tugging in a frown. "How come you're talking to me, anyway? How come you're not avoiding me, like everybody else does?"

Hinata smiled back at him, sadness and sympathy etching across her face. "I'm… I'm talking to you because I always see you here, on this swing." Her forefingers pressed against each other as she spoke softly, "And, this swing… it's my favorite one."

The blonde blushed at this fact, embarrassed. He instantly leaped off the swing before turning 180 degrees, his body facing her. "Oh, here, you can have it. Sorry, I didn't know it was your favorite…"

Closing her eyes, her head tilted downwards as Hinata shook her head. She lifted her head as lavender eyes revealed themselves once more, giving Naruto a warm smile.

"It's – It's all right. I don't mind if you use it." Her head tilted to the side, her eyes closing as her warm smile spread slightly more across her face. "We can share it, right?"

In response, the young six-year old boy gaped at the girl before him. _She's... she's so nice_, he thought, mesmerized as this was the most kindness anyone had ever shown him. He beamed at her in reaction to her good words.

"Hinata, come! It is time we take our leave."

Upon hearing her name, the Hyuuga's head turned towards the direction where she heard her father's booming voice. She saw Hiashi searching through the crowds of children, looking for her, not bothering to use the Byakugan to find her easily.

She turned her head, looking back at Naruto as she smiled somewhat sadly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

She turned to take her leave, only to freeze when she felt a small hand grasp her shoulder. Craning her neck over her shoulder, startled and confused lavender eyes peered back at brilliant, intense sapphire ones.

"Wait, before you go, what's your name?" His voice was laced with innocent curiosity.

Upon the question, Hinata shook her head in response. "It's not important," she answered.

"No, it is!" Naruto instantly replied, his tone persistent. "I want to know the name of my friend!"

Upon the words, the Hyuuga's eyes blinked, feeling her face warm at his exclamation, her heartbeat increasing in her chest happily. A small, shy smile spread across her face.

"Hinata. My name… is Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto smiled happily at her. "I'll see you again, right, Hinata?"

Her head tilted to the side, slightly surprised at his question. After a few moments, she slowly nodded her head, "I'd – I'd hope so."

"Promise?"

Widened lavender eyes blinked once more before nodding her head, giving him a gentle smile. She then turned her body, finally taking her leave as she walked gracefully over to her father.

Naruto grinned at the sight of her back, despite her not being able to see it. A small blush dusted his cheeks as he turned to depart himself. His insides felt warm and fuzzy, a feeling he wasn't used to feeling, but he liked it. He knew why he was feeling the way he did, too.

It was because someone had finally taken the time to acknowledge his presence.

* * *

_A few days later…_

* * *

_((SFX: Laughter))_

The cheers and amusement plastered on the children's faces as they played never left the azure pupils of Naruto.

He frowned as a few of the kids stopped their mingles, looking over at him, staring. Just staring. Then he watched them whisper to each other, their hand blocking the movement of their mouths as they did so. They continued watching him, staring at him in glares or cowardice. He still never understood why.

He turned his head roughly to the side, no longer content in watching the gossiping kids. He felt sad, lonely, but most of all, ashamed. He had no idea why they despised him, he had no idea what he had done. They just did so, and he figured he would never know why.

In the past few days, the blonde-haired boy had seen no sign of the girl he had met a few days ago – Hinata. He wondered where she was – wondered if she was part of the large group of children that played happily together. He sighed. Maybe she was avoiding him for being some freak of nature, too.

_((SFX: Tap, tap))_

The gentle pat on his shoulder with a mere finger immediately caught Naruto's attention. Immediately, his head whisked towards the direction, surprised and curious as to whom it may be.

The first thing cerulean eyes glimpsed upon were a smile on a girl's lips, before rising to see the face of Hinata beaming back at him.

"You see, Naruto?" she whispered softly, yet warm-heartedly. "We…" a blush spread across her cheeks, but her smile remained nonetheless. "We did meet again."

The blonde remained where he sat on the swing, his body frozen, his face stunned. He was so shocked he was at a loss for words.

"Just as promised."

* * *

_Three years later – Nine years old_

* * *

_((SFX: Smack, smack!!))_

The shuriken that had been tossed at the stationary target missed, only a few even implanted on the paper against the tree, but far off from the bull's eye. However, despite this fact, Naruto continued to train profusely, chucking more shuriken at the desired target.

Hinata watched the blonde-haired boy contently as she swayed back and forth on the swing. As he threw the weapons, and missed mostly, Hinata couldn't help the giggles that would escape her throat sometimes.

Nevertheless, his unyielding determination inspired her.

The two had gradually begun meeting routinely in the middle of each day, gathering in the very same place they had first met. Once arrived at the swing area, the two would simply enjoy each other's company, light conversation topics filling the peaceful, comfortable air.

On one hand, Naruto had been truly glad that he had found someone that likes him for him, and didn't judge him for whatever reasons. She gave him the attention he had longed craved for.

And on the other hand, Hinata was glad that someone acknowledged her as a normal human being, not as a failure that couldn't live up to the family expectations.

The two unsuspectingly gained effects from each other that only the two could solely provide for one other in a secret friendship the pair treasured exclusively.

"I'll beat Sasuke, I'll beat him!" proclaimed Naruto firmly, having swiftly bent over and retrieved each fallen shuriken before he resumed his original spot. He positioned himself, the sharp weapons already in hand as he began throwing them again. "I'll be just as good as him!" He paused for a moment, cerulean eyes flickering over to the Hyuuga, glimpsing her head tilted upwards as she watched the sky with a content expression.

"You believe me, don't you, Hinata-chan?"

With her hands still securely grasping the side of the swing, her head moved downward, blushing somewhat as she glanced at the hopeful gleam in Naruto's eyes.

She smiled tenderly at his question. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

* * *

_Three years later – Twelve years old_

* * *

"I did it! I did it, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto leaped over to where Hinata stood, her palm against the bark of the tree which branch held the swing by rope.

Upon his loud shouts and yells, the midnight blue-haired maiden glanced over at him, innocent curiosity etched across her face.

Once he reached where she was bound, Naruto's body continuing jumping in obvious glee, a wide grin stretched across his face from ear to ear. He wagged around the leaf ninja headband tight in his grasp, for all the world to see. Taking off his goggles, he tossed the spectacles aside, tying the headband securely around his forehead.

Lavender eyes blinked at this, sighting upon the circlet with the Leaf Village symbol embedded in the middle of it.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun."

"Soon, I'll be better than everyone – even Sasuke-teme! I'll prove everyone wrong, and everyone will love me! Including Sakura-chan!" At the mention of his crush's name, a blush spread across Naruto's whiskery cheeks, closing his eyes as he grinned whilst scratching the back of his head.

He missed Hinata's flinch at the name of the girl he adored.

"This is the first step, Hinata-chan!" he continued. "The first step to my dream! I'm going to be Hokage, you'll see! Everyone will see! I'll erase everyone's doubts, I _will_ be great! Dattebyo!" His fist pumped into the air, utter determination laced in his tone. He looked back down at her, his face engulfed in happiness. She blinked upon seeing the familiar hopeful gleam in his deep sea eyes.

"You believe in me, right?"

Her lavender orbs blinked once more at the familiar question, a faint blush creeping across her face.

"...Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

_Three years later – Fifteen years old_

* * *

Time had passed.

Naruto had gone training with Jiraiya, having left three years ago.

_"__I'll come back, don't worry," _he had reassured her all those years ago. His hand was under her chin, tilting her face up, forcing her tear-streaked eyes to look at him. _"You believe me, don't you?"_

Back then, her same response uttered softly from her lips following a choked sob. _"I – I believe in you, Naruto-kun."_

During those three years, Hinata hadn't received a single word from him, had no contact with him whatsoever. They had gone their separate paths – their meeting every day at the swing having grown less and less. Before they knew it, their encounters seemed to take place only once every few weeks.

The two were either on missions, training, missions, Team training, Team missions…

* * *

_This is it, _thought Naruto, leaping as his feet landed against a tall tower. _Today's the day. _

"Man, I missed this place!" he bellowed, his hand flat and above his eyesight as he gazed across the small humble village of Konohagakure.

_The day I come back home._

As he gazed across the town, his stare stopped at a familiar spot. The area with the lone swing. His cerulean eyes squinted as he saw a shadow near the area – a black outlined figure of a person. Upon seeing this, one name instantaneously ran through his mind.

_Hinata-chan…_

"All right, kid, let's go check up with Tsunade – hey, where are you going? Kid? Kid!"

Naruto sprinted away from Jiraiya's echoing voice, heading solely for one destination. And he arrived there in a flash, having arrived in a yellow blur.

Slowly, he walked, his footsteps scraping across the earth floor swiftly and lightly. He walked leisurely towards her form, cobalt eyes observing her kneeling body as she sat on her shins, looking at something. Because of her structure, he could not see what it was. A sad smile formed on his mouth at the sight of her familiar midnight blue hair, having grown as it now went past her mid-back.

"Heh, long time no see, Hinata-chan…"

The said girl immediately recognized the voice, her head whipping around with her lavender eyes widened in shock. "Na… Naruto-kun. You… you're back," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Upon hearing her voice, the blond-haired shinobi frowned. "You sure don't sound happy to see me."

Hinata peered down as her neck remained turned over her shoulder. A frown played across her lips as well. "I'm – I'm sorry…"

"Something wrong?" he asked instantly, stepping towards her instinctively as some concern flashed across his face.

She looked back up at him, her eyes holding slight misery.

"It broke," she whispered.

"Huh? What broke?" he asked, scratching his head in a dense manner. Hinata couldn't help the weak laugh that escaped her throat at his familiar mannerisms, having longed to see him in three years.

"…The swing," she clarified for him softly. "It broke."

It was then Naruto glanced over to where the tree swing used to be hung, only to see the rope previously binding the wide plank of wood to the branch was ripped.

Cerulean eyes blinked slowly at the sight.

After all, that swing had lasted for many, many years. Nine years, to be exact, as he remembered having met her at six years old, and here he stood, fifteen. Remembrances hit his head instantaneously as the memories of the time the two shared with the swing hit him like a ton of bricks.

A frown marred his tanned, whiskery face. He was plagued with guilt for having left her, feeling bad for having lost contact with her – feeling as though he damaged their special, fragile friendship.

And so, he walked over to her slowly, kneeling down once he was by her side. Lilac eyes gazed up at him, confused at his actions.

His cerulean eyes lower to the plank wood she held in the grasp of both her hands, along with the damaged, ripped rope.

"It's broken, huh?" he repeated her comment, to which Hinata slowly nodded in return, her face showing she still had no knowledge of where he was getting at. His hands moved, encasing around her own firmly. He saw her blush at his action, but paid no heed.

He remembered how she always did blush around him, and _only _him – and although it made him feel special, he still had no idea why.

_"__Are you allergic to me?"_ Naruto remembered his young self asking her, placing his hand on her forehead to take her temperature. He remembered her angelic laughter at his inquiry, her heated blush still spread across her cheeks as she lifted her arms, both hands grasping around his wrist as she lowered his hand.

_"__Of course I'm not," _she had answered him with a smile.

Upon the memory, his hands enclosed around her own tightened, standing up and pulling Hinata up with him. He grinned at her while he did so. She continued staring back at him confused, her pupils somewhat dilated along with her slightly parted lips.

"We'll fix it, then," Naruto spoke, nodding his head towards the swing that still lay in Hinata's grasp. "Together. It's still our spot, right?"

It was then when Hinata blinked slowly, a smile spreading across her face at his words. She nodded gradually.

Naruto beamed back at her before shrugging off his small, green traveling backpack strapped to his back. He lowered himself, propped up on his right knee. Hinata watched him dig his hand in his backpack, searching through the contents as his eyes looked upwards at the sky, his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Soon, he got out what he was looking for – a coil of sturdy, thickly double-braided rope. He then dug inside and retrieved a few other fixing materials as he began nailing and tying his objects to fix the swing.

Silently, Hinata watched him take the small plank out of her hands, her lavender eyes squinting somewhat at the sight, a pleasant smile dawned on her lips.

In the focal point of fixing the swing, pausing in the middle of hammering down a nail, Naruto turned his head over his shoulder, glancing at Hinata. The Hyuuga looked back at him curiously, her gaze having moved from his hands to his face.

He watched her for a moment of stillness, the intensity in his cerulean eyes causing her face to flush naturally.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while," he eventually spoke.

He then shook his head side to side, the beads of light sweat dawning his body and sun-kissed blonde hair speckling the ground. The light rays of spring sunshine hit him at that movement, tracing his body with a golden outline. He then looked back at her, his mouth quirking up in a grin.

"You believe me, don't you?"

At the memorable question, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat, having not heard it in three long, long years. A beatific smile crossed her lips.

"...Of course I do, Naruto-kun."

* * *

_A year later – Sixteen years old_

* * *

_((SFX: Patter patter patter))_

The heavy downpour of rain didn't have mercy as the harsh raindrops splattered across the cold ground.

Naruto dragged his body across the earth. His clothes were littered, stained with blood, but could careless at the moment, for he is completely and utterly engulfed in never ending misery. His body continued to trudge through Konoha throughout the rainstorm. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he ambled across, limping whilst clutching his heavily bleeding arm. He recognized the soil he stepped across, looking upwards at the familiar sight of the swing, his subconscious having taken him there without him aware.

Cerulean eyes squinted somewhat upon the sight of Hinata there as well. Thick raindrops continued sliding down his face.

Meanwhile, Hinata's arms flailed around her, performing a jutsu by calculating enough amount of chakra to flow through her fingertips as she controlled the beads of moisture falling around her. She guided the raindrops, leading it around her, sending it towards other directions simultaneously. Her eyes remained closed, her body in complete focus, so concentrated she had yet to notice his presence.

Naruto watched her through his silky wet, blonde bangs that clung to his forehead. His azure eyes trailed the water that traced down her face, her neck, her body.

His blonde bangs fringed his eyes as he limped forward, still clutching his profusely hemorrhaging arm. He sauntered towards her, towards a familiar place, to rid the immense sorrow dwelling in his heart.

Sensing his presence once he was a few yards away, lavender eyes immediately snapped open. A gasp followed at the battered sight of him. He was wounded in practically every inch of his body, some injuries more life threatening than others – this much she could see as she had been trained a bit in medical ninjutsu, courtesy of Sakura's help.

Without a second thought, she rushed over to Naruto. Knowing she didn't have enough chakra to completely heal him, as she had shed the energy during her training, she hastily cured most of his injuries.

It wasn't until her lavender gaze fell upon his face that she felt her heart break.

His face wasn't bright or cheery as she was used to seeing – instead, it was plagued with endless misery. She shifted him so his arm went around her shoulder, her palm flat against his chest. Tenderly, she carried him over towards the swing, leading him to sit upon it as she somehow managed to fit beside him.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered, the heavy rainstorm not giving mercy at all as it continued to pour. She felt pained to see his body shaking rigidly, his teeth scraping roughly against his molars, slick damp bangs hovering over his eyes. In an effort to soothe him, her fingers kindheartedly ran along the side of his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, desperate to find why he was so upset.

His answer wasn't immediate, having taken a few moments to eventually reply.

"I… I lost him," he murmured brokenly.

It was then, once up close to his face, that Hinata saw that mixed with the rainwater trailing down his face were fresh, salty tears. The pain in her heart only increased more at the scene.

"He… Orochimaru – he – he… _Sasuke_…" His head dipped lower, his face burying in the palms of his hands, his clothes still drenched with not only his own, but Sasuke's blood as well. "I – I couldn't… save him…" His body wracked out a strangled sob, his form continually to quake roughly. "My… my _brother_…! I – I couldn't even—!"

He suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck, feeling his head being lowered and brought against Hinata's chest. One arm around his neck, the other moving to encircle his head. He could hear her sob quietly for him, her embrace growing even tighter. By the dampness he felt growing on his hair, Naruto could feel that she was crying silent tears – for him.

From what Naruto had constantly told Hinata of Sasuke, despite their obvious rivalry, Hinata knew how much the Uchiha meant to Naruto. To see her love broken, his spirit shattered – it brought her great despair.

At this thought, the arms around him intensified, her top hand fisting in his blond hair.

"Hi – Hinata…"

He mumbled her name before squeezing his eyes shut tight, his face still pressed against her torso as his arms gradually wound around her. His hands grasped the thick material of her jacket, desperately clutching the fabric, not bothering to hide the broken sobs escaping his mouth.

"Gone… he's gone…!" he murmured dejectedly. "How – _How_ can I be Hokage when I can't – I can't even save an important friend?"

The heavy rainfall continued its shower.

_((SFX: Patter, patter, patter…))_

"It's… it's not your fault," she whispered to him in an attempt to soothe him, stroking his hair gently with her fingers. "You… you will be a great Hokage someday, Naruto. I… I believe in you."

She felt his cling on her tighten, his head rising to look her directly square in the face. His cerulean eyes locked with hers fixedly, wide-eyed, red and moist. At this point he had well stopped lamenting as he stared at her.

Left, right, left, right. His eyes shifted back and forth looking at both her eyes with deep intensity.

"I mean it," Hinata added in a whisper whilst he continued staring at her. "I believe in you. I do."

He intently looked at her, his eyes now flashing with shock. Everything seemed in stillness. He didn't bother to give a reply.

Instead, he swiftly moved his head forward, pressing his mouth against hers, capturing her lips with his own.

Hinata was well beyond stunned at this, her lavender eyes growing fretfully wide. But when she felt his desperation, his _longing _in the kiss as he moved one arm tightly around her shoulders, the other hand to the base of her neck as he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her even harder – it was then that she soon lowered her eyelids before closing them completely. Both her hands moved, fisting themselves in the collar of his shirt, tilting her head as she affectionately kissed him back, knowing he needed the comfort despite her wanting to do so.

When Naruto pulled back, only for the burning need of air from his lungs, his sapphire eyes set on her mauve ones, boring deep into her pupils. The two were both still fitted on the swing.

Eyelids hooded over azure orbs, the back of his fingers gently stroked down her soft, now flushed cheek as Hinata lowered her thick lashes, closing her eyes at the tingling sensation.

Naruto then moved forward once more, wrapping both his arms tightly around her lower back. He pressed her tautly against him, burying his face in her damp yet silky, midnight blue hair cascading down her back. With a sharp intake of breath, he inhaled in her lilac scent, mixed with rainwater as the showers continued to downpour.

"Thank you… for believing in me…" he murmured against the smooth, pale skin of her neck. His eyes drew to a close as his embrace grew even firmer, pressing her flush against him tighter still.

Lavender pupils blinked, utterly shocked at what had just happened. Before long, her own gaze lowered, her eyelids dropping as she wrapped both her arms around his neck, resuming the soft stroking of his hair.

"I always will."

* * *

_Three years later – Nineteen years old _

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for three years now, ever since that fateful night on their tree swing.

The pair had continued to meet there constantly – the place where Naruto had first met Hinata, first opened up to her, first hugged her, first kissed her. Expectedly, he had asked her out there as well, and after eating a hearty meal at Ichiraku's, they had returned to the content area for the rest of their date.

_"__You want to go higher, Hinata-chan?"_ he had asked her as his hands were placed on the sides of the swing, pushing her higher in the air. Her soft, angelic laughter was his answer, and he grinned widely at the sound, shoving her even higher towards the sky. He loved that he was the one that brought her happiness.

Despite that as time passed and their ninja ranks rose, Naruto and Hinata had continued to try and make an effort to meet every day around midday. Sometimes those moments were missed because of constant missions, but nevertheless, with every opportunity given, they silently agreed to meet in the tree swing.

And so, Naruto casually strolled over towards the area, enjoying the warm breeze with his head tilted towards the sky, arms folded behind his head. His eyes were closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun hitting his tan face.

Sensing her familiar presence in front of him, the blonde's head tilted down, grinning as he saw her back facing him, her own midnight blue-haired head angled upwards to the sky. His grin then turned cheeky as he rushed over to her swiftly so she wouldn't notice him.

Once directly behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen, squeezing her against him with her back to his chest. Hinata immediately gasped followed by a squeak at this before recognizing instantly the strong arms around her, her sharp intake of breath turning into soft giggles.

His arms tightened around her before he rapidly turned her over, facing him. Lavender eyes glanced upon the beaming face looking down at her before his head dipped, his mouth capturing her own affectionately.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat at his loving action, having never lost the sparks that would fly through her body every time Naruto would kiss her, as she gently tilted her head, responding to him.

When Naruto did pull back, his arms embraced her once more, grinning as he buried his face in her hair.

"Happy three year anniversary," he whispered in her ear when he felt her arms wrap around his neck in response. With his face against the side of her own, he could feel the smile spread across her lips.

He released his hold on her as both his hands cupped her soft, pale face. She merely looked back up at him with her beautiful, angelic appearance (in Naruto's eyes.) He smiled slightly at her, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards as he roved the pads of his thumbs over the smoothness of her skin from below her eyes to her cheeks. When his finger traced over her bottom lip, Hinata closed her eyes, a gentle, content sigh escaping her lips.

Naruto couldn't help the wide, foxy grin that stretched across his face at her action, acting impulsively as he swooped down and kissed her a few times more.

The swing swayed lightly in the gentle spring breeze, the sun shined brilliantly in the clear blue sky. Birds perched on the nearby branch chirped and sang happily.

He had waited three long years to say it, and now was the perfect opportunity. Cerulean eyes bore into lavender orbs deeply, intensely.

"Hi – Hinata… I… I—"

She blinked innocently. "You what, Naruto-kun?"

Her head tilted to the side upon seeing the blush spreading across his whiskery cheeks. His gaze wavered from her eyes to the ground, his expression almost turning embarrassed.

The next three words he murmured made her heart flutter uncontrollably.

"I… I love you."

In the three years the pair had been dating, Naruto had never admitted his affection aloud. He had been patiently waiting for the right moment, when he was confident she felt the same way.

After all, he had never spoken to anyone those impacting three words, never had the opportunity to, until he met her.

After his brief confession, Naruto warily glanced up, peeking upon the look on her face.

Her mauve eyes expanded as wide as saucers, her mouth was partly hung open. She was completely and utterly speechless.

His hands were still cupping her soft cheeks, a sheepish grin spreading across his face with both cerulean eyes coming to a close.

"Yeah, I know it sounds corny, but I couldn't come up with anything original. I see in lots of those sappy movies that girls love it when guys sing their love to them, but I figured you wouldn't want that since I'm not the _greatest_ singer—"

_((SFX: Drip, drip, drip…))_

His ramblings came to an abrupt halt when he felt fresh moisture against his skin. Upon this recognition, sapphire pupils immediately snapped open, landing against Hinata's face.

He felt stings of hurt pulling at his heartstrings. He hadn't intended to cause her to shed tears.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry…" He whisked his head to the side, blonde bangs fringing along his eyes, covering them somewhat. He began mumbling to himself, "Gah, I'm such an idiot! Stupid, stupid—!"

Hinata shook her head in his hands, pressing her lips against his softly to cease his babbling.

"I'm – I'm not sad because you said those words, Naruto-kun…" she whispered to him as he leaned his forehead against hers adoringly, peering down at her lovely lavender eyes. She gave him a weak smile, despite the beads of moisture continuing to run down her cheeks.

"I… I love you, I really do. I love you so much…"

It was at that moment Naruto felt his heart soar, his navy pupils widening as his mouth twitches in stunned astonishment.

"You… you love me…?" he questioned quietly, his tone holding slight amounts of sheer disbelief.

Hinata smiled at him, tenderly kissing his cheek. "I do, Naruto-kun. With all my heart."

The widest grin Naruto had ever smiled in his life spread across his face just then. His hands moved from her cheeks to wrap around her waist firmly before lifting her airborne. He lifted her in the air with his grasp on her hips securely, twirling her around rapidly in a circle as he chortled loudly.

Hinata squeaked out of surprise in the first moment before resting her hands on his shoulder, smiling down at him.

After a few circles of spinning, Naruto set her down, his face burying in her soft, midnight-blue hair.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that," he breathed in her ear. "And I don't give a shit how corny that sounds, either."

She laughed softly as she embraced him in return.

"You believe me, don't you, Hinata-chan? Believe in me?"

Another tear slipped down her cheek, unnoticed by Naruto as she rested her head against his broad shoulder.

"…Yes, I do."

* * *

_A day later_

* * *

He sat on the edge of his bed, examining closely the small box he held in his hand.

He flashed a toothy grin when he opened it, seeing the sapphire with small diamonds decorated around the jewel dawned on the ring inside the little container. On the ring band was Hinata's name, carved finely in spectacular shining silver letters.

Now that Naruto had confirmed that Hinata loves him, his mind was as made up as it ever was. He was going to ask her to marry him.

He had bought the ring a few months ago, having to do some favors to get it custom made, remembering Sakura's constant pushes for him to buy the engagement band. However, he wasn't completely sure if he was ever going to need it.

But on the previous day, it was the first time someone had ever told him that they loved him – and is really in love with him, too.

It was the greatest feeling he'd ever felt, for he had finally felt his purpose actually _meant _something – not even a lifetime supply of ramen could top it, and coming from the world's number one ramen lover, that meant a lot.

And so, he had firmly decided. He was going to propose to her when they met that day in the very place he had done all his "firsts" with her – the tree swing. This would just be another one to add to the list.

Therefore, he set out, arriving at the destination he desired. But, lo and behold – Hinata wasn't there to greet him.

His mind didn't panic, though; as even though Hinata was always one to arrive on time, he merely figured she was running a few minutes late.

Hence, he decided to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait.

Still no sign of her.

_Huh, she must be on a mission, _Naruto concluded in his mind before taking his leave. He knew with their ninja ranks that even the simplest mission for them would take a few days, and so, he didn't return until then.

When the short time passed (Naruto finding everything extremely boring during the time being) the blonde-haired shinobi returned, expecting to see his midnight-haired lover there.

He frowned, as all that met his sight was the lone empty swing lightly swaying in the breeze, screeching from the movement.

_((SFX: Creak, creak, creak…))_

* * *

_((SFX: Knock knock knock!))_

"Ah, forget this! Let's just go inside, Shizune!"

Before the said woman could have a chance to respond, Naruto grasped the doorknob, bursting inside the oval office of the Godaime in the Hokage Mansion.

"Yo, baachan," Naruto greeted as he stepped inside, only a few feet away from her desk.

Upon the nickname, Tsunade scowled lightly. "I told you not to call me that."

The blonde dismissed the statement with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Listen, did you send Hinata-chan out on a mission or something?"

Her fingers laced together as Tsunade propped her elbows on her mahogany desk, her intertwined hands placed in front of her face as she gave him a calm look.

"I did nothing of the sort. Did she tell you that?"

Naruto shook his head left to right. "No, it's just I haven't seen her in a couple days…"

Tsunade glanced over the Jinchuuriki's shoulder, peering over at Shizune who kept her gaze on the floor.

Turning around with his back now facing her, the blonde said, "Ah, well, I'm going to go find her. Later."

He gave her an indolent wave with the back of his hand.

* * *

He had waited a couple more minutes each day. Minutes turned into hours. Hours twisted into days. Days slowly evolved into weeks.

Soon, it had been over a month and a half that he hadn't seen or been in contact with the nineteen-year-old girl he had grown to adore.

His worry grew with each passing day, beginning to fret of maybe he had scared her off with his loving confession, sadly wondering if she had only told him she loved him too just to make him feel good.

But then his mind came to a resolution that maybe her father had found out about their secret relationship, and therefore banned for her to see him, let alone keep in contact. Naruto had grown to learn how strict Hiashi really was throughout time.

At the thought, his teeth grit against one another, his face twisting into a scowl. Well, Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't allow this to stand.

He leaped throughout the streets of Konohagakure, heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Hey – hey you!" he called out as he saw Hinata's father strolling leisurely through the entrance.

Hiashi glanced at him. "Can I help you?" he questioned curtly.

"Where's Hinata-chan? Huh?!"

He had missed the brief unreadable expression that crossed the Hyuuga's face.

"She's not here," Hiashi answered tersely.

"Then where the hell is she?!" He missed her, damn it, a hell of a lot.

Hiashi ignored his language. "Not where you can reach her."

The blonde Kyuubi vessel growled lowly at his response. He grasped the collar of the head Hyuuga threateningly. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

With his gentle fist technique, Hiashi's hand rose, grasping the wrist of Naruto's as the blonde grit his teeth, his hand forcefully releasing the grip on the stern man.

"Hinata, my daughter, has passed on."

Naruto's face visibly paled, his expression looking as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Wha – What?"

"My daughter no longer dwells on this earth."

"…Is… is this some type of sick _joke_?"

"I would not kid with a grave subject."

"…Whe… When?"

"As of late."

"What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

"Mind your language. I do not know what your purpose is to know, therefore—"

"_Please_. I… I need to know when… she…"

"A few weeks ago."

Naruto's eyes shut tightly, remorsefully. "…_How_?" he dreadfully asked in a whisper.

"She was diagnosed with Lupus SLE. A 'self-allergy' in which the body will attack its own cells and tissues. She was hospitalized a month ago, her body could no longer handle itself a week later."

"…I… I see."

_No… not you too, Hinata-chan. No, NO…__! First Sasuke… now you, too…? _

* * *

_Two years later – Twenty one years old_

* * *

The rain pounded against the ground harshly, unmercifully.

He dropped to his knees, his hand gently running over the rounded top of the granite tombstone. His fingers delicately traced over the name carved no the gravestone.

Hyuuga Hinata.

_No_, he thought to himself solemnly. _Uzumaki Hinata._

The raindrops continue to fall unmercifully, splashing against his hair, running down his face. The past two years of his life had been unbearable, and incredibly lonely.

Every day he visited the grave of his long-term girlfriend, his could-have-been wife. The memorial was conveniently placed underneath the tree swing, upon Naruto's quiet request. He had been thrown into utter depression. Even as time passed by, his spirits did not rise. His mourning was forever imbedded in his heart, his grief without end in his mind.

Cerulean eyes carefully ran over the stone monument, the white Hokage's hat placed on his head. His dream had been realized - he had been dawned the title 'Rokudaime.'

However, without the woman he loves beside him as he was named the new head leader of Konoha, the label felt worthless. It was nothing to what he had expected it to be as he dreamt of it when he was younger – nothing without his most important person beside him, her angelic smile falling upon him, only for him.

Slowly, beads of moisture slipped down his whiskery cheeks. His body wracked out a sob.

After all, even the mighty must fall.

"I… I did it, Hinata-chan," Naruto started in a broken whisper. "The Hokage ceremony just ended. I'm the Rokudaime now… see?" He tipped off his white headdress for light emphasis. "You believed in me, didn't you, Hinata-chan? You knew I could do it… you never stopped believing…" He sniffed, sapphire eyes squeezing shut tight as his teeth ground roughly together. "Do – do you still believe in me?"

His knees seemed to dig into the ground, the moistened soil causing mud to seep into his clothing. But he didn't care, too caught in his bereavement to pay any heed. His body hunched over, his fists slamming against the damp dirt, pounding the ground over and over and over again.

"Tell me you do, Hinata-chan. I need to hear you – _only you_. Tell me…! Tell me you believe in me, damn it…!"

A soft breeze blew by, rustling the leaves in the branches of the tree that still held their swing, her tombstone directly beneath it.

_"__I believe in you, Naruto-kun."_

His blonde head snapped up immediately.

"Hinata-chan?!" Naruto called out for her.

His head twisted left to right rapidly, searching desperately around him. In spite of this, his heart did not lift. He did not see her presence around him. He soon came to realize it was only the calls of his mind that made him hear her voice through the whistle of the wind. It was all an illusion in his depressed head.

"She loved you."

The Rokudaime didn't turn his head, recognizing the voice almost instantly.

"She did, immensely. You know that, don't you?"

His body remained arched forward, his cerulean eyes drawing to a close, his flow of tears coming to a stop.

"…What is it, Kurenai?"

The said woman looked solemnly at the grave of her former pupil – the student having grown to be like a daughter to her. A small, lone tear fell down her cheek as scarlet pupils stared. She wiped away the droplet gently with the back of her hand.

Kurenai's legs slowly carried herself over to where Naruto's body knelt. She lowered herself, carefully placing a solitary letter beside his crumpled form.

"She wanted me to give you this, when you became Rokudaime. She believed you could, you know."

Naruto's heart swelled gravely at the words.

"I know…" he whispered in response. God, he knew all too well.

Kurenai gazed upon him sympathetically before taking one last look at Hinata's tombstone. She closed her eyes before turning and taking her leave, deciding to give Naruto some privacy.

After a few minutes of stillness, his arm moved, reaching to his left as he hastily grabbed the envelope. His hand clenched over the letter tightly. He didn't bother prying it open gently – instead, he ripped the binding seal apart, his anguish controlling him.

Cerulean eyes stared over the contents of the note, shifting left to right, lowering with each sentence he read. As he read further on, he could feel even more rue reside in his shattered heart, his broken spirit.

* * *

_((SFX: Creak…))_

Tsunade carefully opened the door to what was formerly her own Hokage office. She slowly stepped inside, her purpose to come and see how the young, new Rokudaime was fairing with his new responsibility. Upon sensing her presence, Naruto didn't bother to look up, his face everything but happy as he stared solemnly at the desk before him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

At the sudden question, lashes lowered over her golden eyes. The blonde sannin immediately understood what he was referring to.

"She didn't want you to know."

"Fuck that!" Naruto snapped, his fist coming down abruptly and slamming against the desk. "If I had known, maybe I could've – I could've…!"

"Could have _what_, Naruto?"

The said blonde growled ferociously, "I don't know! Something – ANYTHING, damn it!"

Along with another smash with his fist, his forehead smacked against the counter of the mahogany wood.

"Why didn't she tell me…?" he whispered, more to himself than the legendary medical nin across from him.

"Because she didn't want you to worry," Tsunade answered somberly, despite his inquiry being a rhetorical question. "She didn't want you to be concerned—"

"That's not fair!" he cried. "I was… the next day, after she told me she _loved _me… I was going to make her my wife…!"

At this fact, Tsunade's face saddened vaguely, pointing her golden almond gaze to the floor. She knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel any better, as clearly time passing did not help for him. After all, she, too, knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

Sapphire eyes shut as his teeth grit against his molars. He didn't bother picking his head up from the desk he currently laid against with his shoulders slumped.

The letter he had read from Hinata, the words had constantly ran through his head, ever since he had read the parchment.

* * *

_To my dearest Naruto-kun,_

_As I write you this, I am sitting in the cold hospital bed. The doctors had just left recently. They have informed me that I have only half an hour left to live. When they told me this, I had requested for a pen and some paper, so I could give you a final adieu. _

_I'm sorry it had to be like this, Naruto-kun. I know you must be upset with me that I did not tell you about my pre-existing condition. I had found out about the Lupus SLE a few days before you told me you loved me. But please understand, I did not tell you because I did not want you to worry. _

_When it was mandatory that I be hospitalized, I asked everyone to make up a reason for my absence. And never seeing you arrive in my hospital room confirmed everyone had done as I had asked. _

_Please, please understand. I did not want you to__ see me like this. I would have loved to spend my last moments with you, but not like this. I did not want your last sight of me to be in this cold hospital room, the atmosphere full of death._

_I loved you dearly, Naruto-kun. Please don't doubt that. I have and always will love you with all my heart. I enjoyed every minute I spent with you. You inspired me to be the strongest I can be every day, and I will never forget that._

_((splotch, splotch))_

_Ah, I'm sorry if my handwriting isn't the neatest. You see, my hand is shaking so much. I can't bear the thought of having to pass on without you, but I know I must. I'm trying to be brave, Naruto-kun. I wish you were beside me, holding my hand, comforting me. But, at the same time, I'm glad you aren't, because as I said, I don't want you to see me like this._

_((blemish, blemish))_

_I'm sorry if this paper's wet, too. I can't stop my tears from falling. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Naruto-kun. To always be at your side. To love you and cherish you, and most importantly, to congratulate you and celebrate with you when you became Rokudaime. As you read this, I'm sure you are the Rokudaime. I kindly asked Kurenai-sensei to give this to you when you became the sixth Hokage, and only then._

_I knew you could do it, Naruto-kun. I always believed you could, believed in your abilities. I never stopped. And you see? Look at what you are now, where you stand._

_Oh, it seems twenty minutes has passed already. I know for such a short letter that much time has passed, but you see, I stop writing when my heart can't take it. I don't want to bear this reality, Naruto-kun. I cannot accept to live in a world without you._

_If you are grieving as you read this, please don't be, Naruto-kun. I cannot stand to see you upset, my heart can't take it. I may not be in your presence any longer, but that does not mean my love for you will ever cease to exist. I will always be with you, always be there for you in your darkest of moments. Even as you read this, I am there with you, giving you the comfort that may not reach to you, but it will get there, someday._

_I hope you will always remember me, Naruto-kun, as the girl that treasured you with all my affection. I know I will never forget you, wherever I go._

_I may be forever at rest, but not at peace. _

_For you see, I wanted to spend every waking moment I had with you. But, as much as I did not want to, I have come to terms that this will not be a reality. However, my soul will always be with you, everywhere you go._

_A few minutes left now. My hand is shaking more than ever. The tears won't stop from my eyes. My body is aggrieved, my heart is pained._

_I don't want to go through with this, Naruto-kun. Why? Why does it have to be this way? I'm trying to be brave, for both of us. But, the truth is, I'm so scared. So, so scared…_

_((large empty space))_

_I can hear the bells ringing, Naruto-kun. I can hear them. Everything is fading away now. I feel so tired, I'm finding it hard to keep my eyes open. I see this blinding light coming towards me. It looks so friendly and warm…_

_I love you, Naruto. Only you. Always have, always will. Let nothing bring you down. I will miss you so, so much, but then again, I will be with you, in spirit. I will always keep an eye on you, like the guardian angels you used to tell me you heard about from Sakura-chan._

_((empty space))_

_The bells are ringing louder. Everything's fading out. My body is drained. It's becoming hard to breathe, it's so—_

_((the ink had stopped, dragging towards the end of the page))_

* * *

Naruto couldn't bear to imagine what happened next, but he could assume fairly well what had happened.

The love of his life slowly died, not being able to complete the letter to him, her final words. Then the doctors had come in, knowing her time of death, expecting it as they let her spend her last few moments in privacy. Slowly, they had taken the paper from her cold, pale hands. Slowly, they had taken her lifeless body—

He shut his mind from continuing his thoughts. He did not want to think of them. All they brought him were sadness and sorrow.

Tsunade had been long gone for hours now. How many, he did not know. He could feel the rising sun beaming against him from the window of his office.

_Another sleepless night, _he thought wistfully. He had never been able to get a proper night's rest ever since Hinata's death.

Slowly, he arose from the burgundy seat of his chair. He strode to the large glass window, peering through it as the sun dawned, shining a golden glow over the view of all of Konohagakure. Cerulean eyes watched little children play happily, watched parents observed their young offspring with content faces. His eyes traveled over to a pair of young genin training, to young academy students, then to even some ANBU conversing with the villagers.

Then his eyes landed on a happy couple, sitting under a tree, clearly enjoying their time together, each other's company. He frowned, his eyes lingering on the young pair clearly in love.

His head tilted upwards, glancing upon the sky. His hand rose, clutching the pendant that hung around his neck. It was a silver necklace chain. Bound to it was the to-be engagement ring to Hinata hung directly in the middle, the band of the ring attached to the bind around his neck. His grip on the small ring tightened as his mouth set in a line.

_I'll live a life worthy of your memory, Hinata-chan_, he thought without a doubt in his mind. _Worthy enough for the both of us. _Sapphire eyes closed for a brief moment. _Because you believe in me…_

Spiritually, Naruto could feel arms encircle around his neck from behind, the feel of a chin landing against his broad shoulder. He then felt a lovingly tender, comforting squeeze on his shoulder.

_I'll always believe in you, Naruto-kun._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heh, well, I'm a little self-conscious with this one. Throwing the idea out there, I guess. Super long length, I know, but I'm still somewhat pleased with how it turned out. Except for the ending, I suppose. I think I could have done better.

Well, hopefully my readers liked it. Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Linking Noodle, Naruto & Sakura

**Author's Note:** A short little Naruto & Sakura one-shot. Not my most favorite pairing, but they can be cute nonetheless. I'll admit it's not my best work but just a little idea I'd figure I'd write out. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**Title:** Linking Noodle  
**Genre:** Romance**  
Rating:** T**  
Pairing(s):** [NaruSaku]**  
Summary:** Cerulean eyes blinked. There was a long, thin strand of noodle from his ramen broth, hanging in his mouth. Naruto saw this clearly. What he also saw was the very same noodle hanging from Sakura's mouth as well. Oh, dear.

* * *

_((SFX: Ka-pow!!))_

"OWW!" Naruto whined, rubbing his throbbing skull with a wince. "Oi, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean—!"

"You think I can't keep up by sparring with you?!"

"No, Sakura-chan— I mean, I don't want you getting hurt—"

_((SFX: Ka-pow!!))_

Another punch, hit squarely in his whiskery cheek.

"Kyaa!"

He flew off the railing of the bridge, landing into the cold water of the flowing river.

_((SFX: Splash!!))_

"You think I can't take it, Naruto-baka? I trained for the past three years, I'm stronger now!"

_**Shannaro! **_Inner Sakura added with a vigorous pump of her fist in the air.

Trudging out of the water, hands rubbing up and down the opposite arms as his body shivered, Naruto nodded helplessly. "Yeah, I can see that, but Sakura-chan—"

"And besides, _I'm _a chuunin, while you're still a genin. I think I can keep up fine, thank-you-very-much!" As she spoke, the pink-haired kunoichi had moved forward, poking Naruto's forehead with her index finger as she stated the last four words.

The Jinchuuriki's shoulders slumped, his face immediately dropping as he sulked, anime-style tears flowing from his eyes. "Mou, Sakura-chan, why do you have to put it like that?"

Sakura's face softened slightly, her hands placing on her hips as she leaned her weight on one leg. Her mouth opened to speak once more, but Kakashi's calm voice intervened.

"Alright, guys," drawled the silver-haired jounin, leaping languidly on the ground. "I think that's enough for today. Sakura, I believe you got the spar you wanted with Naruto, hm?"

The blond's jaw dropped at the comment, and the pink-haired kunoichi merely wiped her hands against each other.

"But-But-But—oi, what about Sai? He didn't do anything! All he got to do was sit in the shade and relax! That's not fair, Kakashi-sensei!"

Said male merely glanced at the black-haired shinobi, observing the boy's blank façade calmly. In response to Naruto's exclaim, the jounin merely shrugged. "Life's not meant to be fair, Naruto."

"EH?" screeched the blonde, his expression dumbfounded. "That's not right, sensei—!"

"Kakashi-san, I'll be taking my leave," spoke Sai, his tone even. "I'd rather not use my time listening to dickless's whines—"

"I don't whine, you ass! And who the hell are you calling _dickless_—!"

"My point proven," retorted the artist, not bothering to listen as Naruto continued yelling angrily. With a quick respectful bow, Sai turned, taking his leave from the forest.

"You're just going to let him go, sensei?!" cried Naruto. "What the hell?! Are you picking _favorites_ now?!"

"Now, now, calm yourself Naruto," Kakashi intervened. "I'm doing no such thing. Why don't I make it up to you by offering a free bowl at Ichiraku?" He then turned to the pink-haired kunoichi, adding, "You too, Sakura."

Said girl merely raised an eyebrow, arms crossing across her chest as she tilted her head slightly upwards, suspicious. "Wait a second, since when do you offer us—?"

"You'd do that, sensei?!" interrupted her ramen-loving teammate. Upon hearing the offer, Naruto's azure irises doubled in size, mouth opening widely in excitement as his eyes sparked.

Closing both coal eyes in a smile, Kakashi answered, "Of course! For my favorite students!"

Throwing a fist in the air, the Kyuubi vessel screamed, "All right! Free ramen on Kakashi-sensei!"

With a chuckle, the jounin responded, "That's right—" then he raised his arm, feigning a glance at a watch supposedly placed on his arm as he said, "Oh, no! Change of plans."

Upon hearing this, Naruto's shoulders slumped, jaw dropping as Sakura shouted, "I knew it!" She pointed her index finger at the man. "I knew you'd never offer us anything without a catch!"

Raising both hands in front of himself in a surrendering motion, Kakashi replied, "No, no, no catch, Sakura. The new _Icha Icha Paradise _novel, vol. 7, is coming out today!" Suddenly grasping all volumes of the novel out of nowhere and fanning them out in both hands, the silver-haired man jumped giddily. "I've never missed a volume in my collection!"

"WHAT?" Naruto screeched. "You're missing out on _ramen _for a pervy book from pervy sage?!"

Gasping dramatically, Kakashi answered, "Naruto, I'm offended. So offended, that I don't want to be around you." Forming a sign with his left hand, he held it in front of his chest, disappearing in a _poof!_, leaving the echo of merry laughter behind.

Gaping openly, Naruto stood hunched over in utter silence for minutes as Sakura merely stared at the boy, snapping her fingers in front of him to try and wake up from his seemingly trance-like state.

"Naruto? You alright?" she asked, continuing to snap her fingers.

The blonde was gaping before his mouth came to a close in a large frown. "Does that mean no ramen then?" Glancing at Sakura briefly, he sighed. "Damn that Kakashi-sensei and his tricks—getting my damn hopes up…" Then his face instantly brightened as a marvelous idea seemed to occur upon him. "Sakura-chan, will you—"

"No."

Instantly the Jinchuuriki's face dropped. "Aw, but Sakura-chan!" he cried, whining loudly, "I haven't had ramen in two days! _Please!_"

"Two days?" questioned the pink-haired girl. "I doubt all that sodium is good for you, Naruto—"

Said male's cerulean eyes enlarged, pouting as he donned the "puppy-dog" look. Sakura inwardly winced at the look. _It's so adorable!_ She was only human, not to mention a girl whom happened to adore puppies.

She sighed, eventually relenting as she agreed. "Alright, fine, fine… only because I beat you in the spar today." She smiled playfully as one eye came to a close in a wink.

Ecstatic about the meal, Naruto instantly overlooked the comment Sakura had said as he engulfed the girl into a tight hug. "Yatta! Thank you so much Sakura-chan! You're the BEST!"

* * *

"Yes, yes! Ramen time! Ramen time!" cheered the blonde as he skipped to the stool seat of Ichiraku. Sakura merely smiled, shaking her head at Naruto's childish antics as he spun around in his seat.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura," greeted the friendly Ichiraku owner Teuchi. "Having the usual today?"

"Yep! Two ramen broths, please!" exclaimed Naruto as Sakura smiled, reaching into her pouch that rested at her hip to retrieve the money to pay for the meal.

Taking out a small coin purse, the kunoichi opened and peered inside it, a small frown crossing her features. "Actually, Teuchi-san, make that one bowl. I only have enough money for one."

"Oh, put your money away. These are on the house!" Teuchi stated, offering a kind smile to the medic nin.

Sakura immediately returned the smile. "Thank you, Teuchi-san, that's very generous of you."

Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, grinned, "It's the least we could do for our favorite customers."

A few minutes later, two steaming bowls of ramen broth were placed in front of the two shinobi. As expected, Naruto instantaneously dug into the meal, his chopsticks stuffing the ramen noodles into his mouth, seeming to vacuum the food.

The kunoichi smiled at the boy's familiar antics, taking her time as she consumed her meal. "You never change, Naruto," noted Sakura aloud with a soft laugh.

The blonde stopped swallowing the egg noodles, turning to the pink-haired girl with half of the noodles still hanging out of his mouth. "Fmafat?" came his garbled response.

The medic nin giggled behind her hand, taking a napkin as she wiped some of the ramen broth that had splashed against the Jinchuuriki's face whilst he had rapidly consumed the noodles.

"You don't change Naruto," she reiterated. "You're someone I can always count on. Consider this meal a thank you for that." She smiled at him as said male completely swallowed his meal.

Bending his arm behind his head, Naruto scratched his sun-kissed blonde hair, chuckling briefly as he smiled sheepishly. "Gee, thanks Sakura-chan," responded he, feeling a warm blush spread across his cheeks. "That's so nice of you to say!" Cerulean eyes peered down, eyeing the semi-eaten ramen broth that lay before him in front of Sakura. "Not that I mean to ruin this warm fuzzy moment or anything, but uh, are you going to eat that?"

"I give you a compliment like that and all you can think of is if I'm going to finish my ramen?" inquired Sakura in return, raising an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered to herself as she pushed her bowl slightly to him. "You can take _some_, all right Naruto? You're not the only one who's hungry." Seeing the growing hunger in her teammate's eyes, Sakura warned, "Eat the whole thing and I will give you a punch that will hit you so hard it will punch you into tomorrow, got it?"

By instinct the blonde flinched, whining a little before saying, "Fine," with a deep sigh. He prodded along the food, finally settling upon a long stringy noodle. Starting on with just noodle (as he didn't want to provoke Sakura's threat by taking too much) the blonde carefully picked up as he sucked the noodle into his mouth.

Following the same procedure, he proceeded to swallow the noodle before realizing that the noodle seemed to be pulling against him. _What the hell?_ Naruto thought to himself, arching a brow.

Then, cerulean eyes blinked. There was a long, thin strand of noodle from the ramen broth hanging in his mouth. As his eyes followed the noodle, he noticed that it was also connected to the noodle Sakura was eating. His eyes seemed to double in size as realization dawned upon him that the two were sharing the same noodle.

Emerald eyes looked back into the wide sapphire ones. She remained motionless, not a clue on how to react to the situation before her. Then, suddenly, she noticed the blonde growing closer. Before she could pull back—or move at all, for that matter—the kunoichi felt a warm mouth cover hers, causing her eyes to draw to a close.

Just as quick as it came, Sakura felt the warmth leave from her lips, her eyelashes fluttering open. Instantly the pink-haired girl felt heat pool into her cheeks as a flush covered her face, staring at her teammate beside her.

Naruto merely donned a wide, cheeky yet foxy grin in return. "You said I could have some noodles, right Sakura-chan?" asked the blonde, his grin seeming to grow.

"Aw, are you two together now?" came Ayame's voice, whom unbeknownst to two had seen the whole scene from afar. "Oh, I always knew you two were meant to be—!"

"No, no, no," Sakura responded, almost stumbling over her words. "We're just good friends, that's all—"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that honey," responded the brunette. "I saw the way you kissed him—"

Instantly Sakura felt her face grow redder. "What! No—I—Naruto, tell her!" The kunoichi looked towards the blonde who was busy downing down the rest of the contents in the ramen bowl. Once finished, he put the bowl down, smacking his lips together as he sighed in content.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sakura-chan says," responded the blonde. He patted his stomach, saying, "That was some good ramen, Ayame-chan! How about another bowl, ne?"

_Another bowl?_ thought the medic nin before realization dawned her.

"Naruto-baka, did you eat all the ramen I told you _not_ to finish because I _wanted _it?" asked Sakura, her voice murderously calm.

Instantly the blonde flinched, slowly turning to the pink-haired girl. He could already feel the chakra being pumped into her fist.

"No, wait, wait Sakura-chan—I'm sure we could get another one—!"

_((SFX: Ka-pow!!))_

"KYAAA!"

Naruto flew into the streets, launching a good thirty feet forward into the air from the force of the powerful punch.

"That's for finishing my ramen!" Sakura called out after him, "and for kissing me just for some stupid noodle! You could have at least given me some type of warning, you insensitive jerk!"

"No, Sakura-chan, that's not why I did it! Well, sort of, but not as much as I wanted to—"

Their arguing faded into the distance as the two grew further and further away from the Ichiraku establishment.

Ayame shook her head, smiling to herself as she turned to face her father. "Dad, you put that noodle in there on purpose knowing Naruto was going to pick at her plate, didn't you?"

Knowing his daughter knew the answer to the question, Teuchi simply smiled, fixing the ramen broths as a new boy and girl pair came by, placing the two bowls in front of them once they arrived.

"Complimentary ramen bowls for the young couple. They're on the house!"


	4. Break Me, Sasuke & Sakura

**Author's Note: **I found this stowed away and decided, hey, why not upload it. I have no idea when I started writing it and it's definitely a couple years old, so that explains if my writing style appears different. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the storyline_._ I do not own the italicized text either, that belongs to a song known as The Funeral by Band of Horses.

* * *

**Title:** Break Me  
**Genre:** Angst, some Action  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Summary:** "Break my heart," she repeated, firmer with a harsh clench of her fists. "You've done it before. Why not again?"

* * *

**Break Me**

* * *

The wind was cold and crispy as it grazed along his skin, the bitter iciness opening small crimson cuts along his skin, as though taunting him, punishing the actions he was going to take.

Dressed in the loose open shirt with a large purple obi tied loosely around his waist, along with dark pants with his usual ankle-reaching black sandals, he glided easily through the trees, the moonlight his only source of light to guide his path.

Blurs of viridian whizzed by his peripheral vision as his arms flew limply behind him as he ran. Closer he proceeded to his destination, the further he went along the path the more familiar it became.

At the thought, his back molars ground against one another. His jaw clenched, onyx eyes hardening as they squinted.

Messy bangs of raven hair sprawled against his face until he suddenly came to a halt, both arms falling flaccidly to his sides.

The large archway towered over him, engraved in the top center was the Fire country's leaf symbol, representing the Hidden Village in the Leaves.

He stared, expression void of emotions, his composure aloof. He took one step forward, officially entering the very village Uchiha Sasuke was banned from six years ago.

By instinct, he masked his chakra, although he could not sense any other chakra for miles. After all, judging by the darkness of the sky and the glow of the moonlight, it was assumed to be around three in the morning, very well into the dead of night.

* * *

_I'm coming up only to hold you under__  
__I'm coming up only to show you wrong__  
__And to know you is hard; we wonder__  
__To know you all wrong; we were._

* * *

His ears perked. He could hear footsteps in the distance approaching. The movements were soft and light, and based on that alone Sasuke concluded whomever was approaching was a woman. He took a step back, concealing himself in the shadows. He retrieved a kunai and held it with a firm grip.

He scoffed internally. _Not even a challenge_, he thought to himself.

She walked passed him, unbeknownst that he lied in the shadows. He stepped forward, revealing his tall, strong build. Onyx eyes widened for a moment before composing into a vacant expression.

In the moonlight it was revealed the woman had pink hair. It glowed against the stream of silver light. Nevertheless, the Uchiha clutched his kunai tighter.

"Do it."

He blinked at the sound of her voice. She slowly turned around, emerald eyes slowly rising to meet with void onyx eyes.

She hadn't changed a bit, he noticed. Her hair remained short, her facial features remained the change. She was taller and fuller, but her eyes remained the same.

"Do it," she spoke once more, her soft voice slowly, gradually rising, along with the flare of her temper. The tip of the kunai glistened in the moonlight. "Break my heart."

He stared, sleek, dark eyebrows pulling together in a tight scowl. "You're delusional," he responded, lowering his kunai and simply putting it away. She wasn't even worth using a kunai, he concluded.

"I'm not delusional," she retorted. "A, B, C, D, E. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. That's not delusional, Sasuke_-kun_." She spoke his name with a mocking bittersweet tone, emerald eyes flashing. Sakura took a step forward, her own thin eyebrows wrinkling as her large forehead creased. She watched him hold his posture, straight and tall, composing himself with a prideful arrogant aura surrounding him. His mask of lack of emotions bothered her, as she had tried effortlessly, multiple times to crack that harsh, icy exterior, to heal the wounds beneath.

With every attempt, failure was almost certain.

And she hated failing.

"Break my heart," she repeated, firmer with a harsh clench of her fists. "You've done it before. Why not again?"

* * *

_Really too late to call,__  
__So we wait for morning to wake you__  
__That's all we got__  
__to know me as hardly golden__  
__Is to know me all wrong, they were._

* * *

His jaw clenched, onyx eyes hardening. "Go home, Sakura."

"Fool me once, shame on you," she continued, taking another step forward. A chilling breeze blew by, swishing her hair gently to the side, but she held her fierce outlook. Her molars ground against one another as her eyes blazed. "Fool me twice…"

"Leave. Stay out of my business." He pivoted on his foot, broad shoulders and back muscles facing her. "I told you: Don't concern yourself with what I do."

"Why do you always have to do that? Shut everyone out? Can't you just—"

"Stop your nonsense," he hissed, his voice a low rumble. His temper was beginning to rise. The girl was _annoying_. Couldn't she mind her own business? She was too nosy for her own good. "Do you always think your petty speeches will stop me?"

* * *

_At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral_

* * *

"I know they won't," she whispered, a cool breeze lifting her hair to cover a part of her face. Her hand moved to her belt, lined with pouches that hung limply around her small waist.

Upon hearing her movement, the Uchiha turned his head slightly towards the right, eyes moving to the back of his head. He watched her open the latch, eyes narrowing as he assessed her next move.

The kunoichi ignored the sharp onyx gaze following her every movement diligently as she drew out a kunai. The sleek metal of the blade glistened against the glare of the moonlight. "That's why…" she murmured, thick lashes barely hovering over her once bright sea green irises. "One of us will die tonight."

* * *

_I'm coming up only to show you down,__  
__For I'm coming up only to show you wrong._

* * *

Immediately the kunoichi thrust her kunai towards the raven-haired avenger, only to see his form practically disappear before her eyes. She felt a rush of wind from behind and realize he had shifted to be behind her.

_He's fast…!_

She then felt her body lifted, airborne in the air before being tossed roughly, eyes shutting when her back came in contact with the coarse bark of a nearby tree. Her body slumped to the floor, her shoulders growing slack.

Despite the slick movements the Uchiha had performed moments ago, Sakura could sense that Sasuke was holding back. She frowned upon this conclusion, feeling her temper flare.

He still didn't take her seriously.

Using the back of her hand, she swiped the trickling blood falling from her mouth.

The kunoichi took out a kunai and a couple of shuriken. Placing the kunai's handle in her mouth and holding her shuriken in between her fingers, she gathered her strength and punched the ground hard with her knuckles, instantaneously creating a fissure.

Jade eyes watched him leap into the air, evading her attack. Doing just as Sakura had predicted, she launched the shuriken from her fingers, aiming expertly at his body.

Inwardly, Sasuke scoffed at her actions. Her battle strategy was all too predictable.

He took out a couple of shuriken himself, taking a few moments to focus where he was going to aim. The weapons launched through his fingers at an accurate time with a portion of his great strength, deflecting the shuriken thrown by the kunoichi that had continued to gradually fly towards him.

Upon seeing her weapons deflected, but not at all surprised, Sakura crouched low. She then dashed forward, sprinting towards where she had estimated Sasuke would land against the terrain.

As expect, the raven-haired male landed gracefully on the ground, his body remaining unfazed as he merely stood. His face held that he was hardly intimidated, onyx orbs yet to find the purpose to divert into scarlet Sharingan.

"Is this how you plan to 'kill' me?" he mocked, charcoal eyes coming to a close as his expression seemed bored. "Your fighting is more pathetic than I remember."

Immediately the comment struck a nerve with the kunoichi. "What did you say—?" Then Sakura immediately whipped around, sensing the Uchiha's chakra right behind her. She threw a fist at his face. Her strike hit him square in the face as his head turned – or so she thought. A soft _poof _was heard and Sakura realized that it was only a mere shadow clone.

She muttered a curse to herself silently, her fiery emerald eyes scanning the area for the raven-haired shinobi. She had to give him credit for deceiving her with a shadow clone as her eyes are specially fit for pointing out genjutsu. She almost smiled bitterly. She hadn't realized the talent of her eyes until Sasuke himself had complimented her with the skill early in the Chuunin exams—

Large sea green eyes expanded upon feeling the chilling sensation of a cold kunai pressed tautly against her porcelain neck. Her breath hitched in her throat at this realization.

"You lose."

_((SFX: Poof!))_

Her form vanished before his eyes, causing piercing charcoal eyes to squint. _Kage bunshin, _he presumed in his head automatically.

Upon witnessing the Uchiha murder her shadow clone, Sakura darted from her hiding place. She pumped chakra through her body, placing her most powerful energy inside her closed fist. She sprinted towards him, the deadly punch aimed directly towards the raven-haired male.

"Your choice of offense…" drawled Sasuke in a murmur. "It's smart"—his body sidestepped as he gave her a side glance, noting her speed increased dubiously once he did so—"…but not smart enough for me."

Acting solely on instinct, his arm rose, his expecting had catching her flying fist. Using her abnormally powerful strength the kunoichi had inside her body, she pushed her punch further against the palm of his hand. Swiftly, she diverted it from his grasp, pummeling him hard against the side of his face—noting how his eyes widened somewhat at the sudden blow.

His body staggered backwards from her powerful hit, scarlet Sharingan now flashing dangerously in his eyes. He could hear the bones in his cheek break caused from, what he had presumed to be, a simple punch.

Using the back of his hand, Sasuke swiped off the blood from his chin. Sharingan eyes bored into Sakura's large viridian ones. He took out a kunai and threw it at her, using his own speed to follow the flying dagger.

The blossom-haired kunoichi evaded the kunai and barely dodged the strong fist that Sasuke threw at her. Without a moment to spare, the Uchiha prodigy charged at her again, kicking her hard in the side of her body.

The medic nin was knocked over a few yards to the right, her hands gripping the side of her body from the pain. She poured some of her healing chakra into the spraining wounds. Her vision blurred as her mind raced to think of a defense plan.

He refused to let her take a moment to catch even a breath. At full speed, Sasuke came at her, sporting kicks and punches at her. He then formed a few seals, fiery inferno erupting from his mouth as Sakura successfully dodged the flames.

One jade eye closed in a wince as she realized there were kunai beneath the fire as the flames distinguished. The daggers blazed across her skin, creating flesh wounds but nothing more drastic.

He threw her frail body back with his fist as Sakura flew reversed, her backside hitting stiffly as her shoulders slumped forward, her mangled form dragging downwards against the coarse bark of the tree.

Pastel pink hair framed her porcelain face as her head hung over, thick lashes over distinct jade orbs. Her arms lay limp at her sides, her legs spread across from her.

The raven-haired male knew he was going to beat her. There was no way a weak kunoichi was going to defeat an Uchiha. The only reason he even considered the fight was to see how much she had grown, how her skills had increased. In the battle that had taken place only moments before, he had found the answers to his curiosities—or so he thought.

He suddenly felt the chilling sensation of a kunai pressed against his neck, and without a few seconds following, warm, sticky blood seeping out of his wound. The chilling air seemed to numb his pain as Sakura withdrew her weapon, pocketing the kunai that had slit swiftly and cleanly through his neck.

"I knew you were never going to change," murmured Sakura, feeling tears well in the corner of her eyes. "No matter what I said, I knew that…"

The body of the Uchiha collapsed to its knees before slumping against the floor, landing with a distinct _thud_.

Sakura, too, dropped to her knees. Lifting the head of the avenger, she cradled him against her chest, silently weeping. "You gave me no choice… don't you see?"

A few moments later, she placed him down gently against the concrete. His blood smeared her shirt, staining her blossom colored hair as well as her pale porcelain skin. The kunoichi stood up, staring blankly at the corpse of her former love.

Suddenly, an ironically beautiful smile curved the girl's lips. An eerie, sadistic giggle erupted from her throat, followed by a soft yet maniacal laugh.

"But now…" she started, slowly running a hand through her hair as her fingers became tarnished with blood.

"You can't break me anymore, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_Every occasion, know I'm ready for the funeral__  
__At every occasion, oh, one billion day funeral._


	5. Never Too Late, Naruto & Sasuke

**Author's Note:** I wrote this a couple years ago and finally finished it. I have no idea what the inspiration for this was. Feedback is appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this story. The italicized lyrics belong to the song _Never Too Late _by Three Days Grace.

* * *

**Title:** Never Too Late  
**Genre:** Suspense/Angst/Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Summary:** Because when you find your best friend in a suicidal death, what is it you're supposed to do?

* * *

Agonizingly slow, the door creaked open, a loud screech ringing throughout the empty manor.

He walked inside, slowly, with the lightest of steps, using the subtlest of stealth. Cerulean eyes shifted around the area, as though searching—as was his purpose for being in the disturbingly quiet chateau. The night sky penetrated through the large glass windows, the moonlight glow the only source of light throughout the abode, highlighting the hauntingly dark navy blue walls surrounding the district.

* * *

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it?_

* * *

Further in he walked, strolling leisurely as his feet carried him across the polished wooden floors. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as it quickened with anticipation. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His intuition alone was what brought him to the large house, as it carried him through the seemingly never-ending hallways.

Then his feet suddenly came to a halt, at a lone door with fine carving embedded in the rich texture of the mahogany wood.

* * *

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

* * *

His hand slowly rose from being idle at his side, grasping the doorknob. Long blonde locks fell in front of distinct azure eyes as his head titled downwards. His grip tightened on the handle. He gave it a twist, willing to jerk open the door to reveal what was hidden inside, to distinguish what exactly about the room before him was making his insides twist with uncertainty.

He rose an eyebrow upon finding that the door was somewhat locked. It wasn't completely fastened with a bolt, though, as when he turned the doorknob it would twirl somewhat, but not the full unlocking way. From this fact, it seemed as though the lock in side was halfway turned… almost as if someone had been in haste to lock the door.

Uzumaki Naruto swallowed uncertainly.

Normally his headstrong self, he normally wouldn't be so cautious and hesitant, let alone be as quiet as he was, when he entered the large estate—especially when the very domain was widely renowned and recognized as the _Uchiha _manor.

The dark blue walls around him seemed to be watching his every move, following him everywhere he went.

After all, no one _dared _step on the property of Uchiha.

_((SFX: creak…))_

Sending chakra to his hand, as far as the base of his fingertips, the blonde shinobi finally managed to open the door. His palm was flat against the door as his arm extended, slowly opening the entrance.

The inside was pitch black. There was no light whatsoever. An uncertain blonde eyebrow rose at this. Azure irises continued to peer further inside. He could see the faint outline of curtains against a windowpane—ah, that was what was blocking the natural moonlight glow from illuminating the room.

As his gaze continued to shift around the large room—with natural furnishings, such as a bed, desk, dresser lined with drawers, and a bathroom installed inside—until, his eyes fell upon something.

That was when he saw it, caught a glimpse of the very thing that had his heart pumping with anticipation, his gut twisting with the sixth sense of something dire going to occur.

It was then, when his blood ran cold.

"…_Sasuke_!"

* * *

_Even if I say_

_It'll be all right_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

* * *

Instantly, the blonde sprinted inside.

Sasuke lay sprawled against the ground, his blood seeping into the floor. When Naruto reached him, he fell to his knees, lifting his friend. His wrists were both slit deeply, as though he were trying to saw his hands off.

The blood was warm, thick and sticky. At the sight, Naruto ground his teeth roughly against one another.

"You bastard, why would you do this?" he cried, picking up Sasuke's unconscious body as he saw the Uchiha's skin grow paler with each passing minute.

* * *

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

* * *

Naruto ran to the bathroom, grabbing a couple towels as he fastened them securely around both of Sasuke's bleeding wrists. Once tight, he hovered over Sasuke's face.

"Stay with me, Sasuke!" he shouted. "Open your eyes, damn it!"

His heartbeat raced with worry when his best friend remained unresponsive, only continuing to lose color and grow colder.

Picking up the Uchiha's limp body, Naruto dashed out of the residence towards the Konoha hospital. He pumped chakra in his legs to increase his speed to that where he was a yellow and blue blur. Once reaching the hospital, he burst through the doors, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Help! I need help, now!"

The nurses and patients gasped at the sight of the bleeding shinobi in his arms.

"Quit gawking and do something!" the blonde demanded, his throat growing dry from the volume of his voice.

Quickly a gurney arrived as the nurses pried the Uchiha from Naruto's arms. They rushed him towards the emergency room as doctors crowded the gurney to assist the dying man.

Meanwhile, a nurse with short brown hair approached Naruto. "What happened?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle.

"I—I don't know, he didn't show up for a mission, I went to see him, to see what happened, why he didn't show"—Naruto spoke so fast his words jumbled together into incoherent nonsense—"it's not like him to not show, he always shows up, even if he thinks it's worthless and pointless—"

"—Sir—"

"—I went to his house and something seemed wrong it was too quiet even for him and I walk in and found him bleeding all over the floor and I tied towels to his wrists to help stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop it just kept flowing and flowing and he was getting pale and cold and he wasn't answering and oh god why, why would he do that—"

* * *

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it?_

* * *

"Sir, calm down," the nurse stated, placing a soothing hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Breathe. We're doing everything for your friend right now. You've done all you can. But what about you? Are you injured at all?"

Naruto followed the nurse's gaze, looking down to his traditional white t-shirt that was wet and soaked in Sasuke's warm blood. At the sight he shut his eyes and winced as though in pain.

"No," he answered. "I'm not hurt. The blood is his, not mine."

"I see," she replied, a sad frown marring her features. "Would you like a change of clothes?"

"No."

"Okay." Her voice was almost motherly. "We'll let you know as soon as we can about the status of your friend. I'm sorry you had to experience this."

And with that, she stood up and walked towards the emergency room.

Naruto stared emptily into the cold, white tiled floor. He rested his elbows on his knees, slouched forward and buried his face in his hands. He could feel the sting of tears forming at the corner of his eyes, finding himself uncontrollably letting them slip as they slid against his hands.

* * *

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

* * *

He hadn't felt the hours going by. Time seemed to be frozen as he sat in the empty hospital room, silent like the sound of death. He didn't move, just kept his stare on the floor. He felt no hunger, no thirst, only his heart thumping wildly against his chest, wondering the outcome of his closest friend, a million questions racing through his head as he waited.

_Why didn't I notice sooner? What if I didn't get there fast enough? How long had he been there? Why didn't he say anything? He could he think he could get away with this—?_

He was brought out of thoughts by the soft voice of the same nurse he had spoken to hours earlier.

"Sir?"

Seeing her, Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat. "How is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

She blinked. "He is alive, but he is very weak. He lost a lot of blood. It's best for him to rest right now."

The blonde frowned. "Is he awake?"

"No, but we suspect that's because of how much blood he lost. It took away most of the oxygen to his brain. I know you want to see if your friend is all right, but you can't stay here all night. Come back tomorrow, I'm sure he'll come to then."

"Tomorrow?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. Go home, change your clothes, rest. You don't have to worry anymore, he's alive. Come back tomorrow."

It took a moment for the words to register in Naruto's mind.

_He's alive_, he thought to himself. That's all he needed to know.

* * *

_Even if I say_

_It'll be all right_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

* * *

He had done as the nurse suggested. He went home, rested, cleaned himself up and returned back to the hospital as soon as he was done.

Once in the hospital he found the same nurse he had been speaking to the day before. She told him Sasuke was awake, but he did not want any visitors. But Naruto paid no heed, walking past her into the Uchiha's room.

Once inside, he found the raven-haired shinobi sitting upright against the bed. He was dressed in a hospital gown and his neck was turned, looking out the barred window. His hands rested in his lap where Naruto could see tight white bandages around his wrists. He also noticed several layers of bandages around the his best friend's wrists, indicating Sasuke had tried to take them off only for them to be reapplied again and again.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. For once in his life, Naruto found himself at a loss for words.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke, his voice blank, lifeless.

"I'm here to check if you're all right," Naruto answered.

"They told me you were the one who brought me here," replied the Uchiha. "Why did you?"

"How could you ask that? Did you honestly think I would leave you there?"

Sasuke turned to look at the blonde. His eyebrows were pulled together fiercely, his dark onyx eyes bleeding to the blood red Sharingan.

"It was none of your business."

"None of my business?" Naruto shouted, scowling. "You tried to kill yourself, Sasuke! How is that not my business?"

"You had no right to interfere."

"You're my friend, you cold bastard! I wasn't going to let you die, not if I could help it!" Naruto took a shaky breath to calm himself, lowering his voice. "What happened, Sasuke? Why would you hurt yourself like that?"

The tomoes in the Sharingan swirled hatefully. "You don't have a fucking clue," answered the Uchiha. "I lost everything. My family. My clan. My clan's reputation." He looked at his hands, lifting them up as his eyes shifted left and right between the two. "These hands are too weak to kill Itachi, and they never will be strong enough. They're useless to me."

_That's why the cuts were so deep_, thought Naruto to himself with a frown. _He was actually trying to cut his own hands off._

* * *

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

* * *

"So you were just going to end everything? Without saying goodbye? What about Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan?"

"They would be better off."

"Sasuke…" the blonde shinobi began. "You're not weak—"

"Spare me. I don't need a pep talk."

Naruto scowled. "There are ways to get stronger. I could show you! Pervy sage taught me lots of useful things for how to increase strength." His face softened. "It's not too late. You can still get stronger."

Sasuke scoffed. "Pathetic. An Uchiha to receive help from the likes of _you_."

"You forget who you're talking to, Sasuke. I can see way past your insults."

Sasuke averted his gaze. "…"

"Besides, it's not help. It's an exchange. I'll teach you some moves and you teach me some." A small grin appeared on Naruto's face. "I've always wanted to learn how to do the chidori." He could see the Uchiha remain silent, but he knew he was contemplating the offer. "You don't have to find strength on your own."

Finally the Uchiha met his gaze. His dark red Sharingan eyes returned to the normal onyx color.

"You can leave now," he state monotonously.

Naruto inwardly chuckled. At least Sasuke was becoming his old self again.

"I'll be back tomorrow," the blonde said as he turned on his heel to leave.

Just as he reached the door, he heard Sasuke call him.

"Naruto."

Said male turned around. He was met with silence, but Naruto knew what the silence meant. He grinned in return.

"No problem."

* * *

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late _

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_


	6. Similarities, Neji & Sakura

**Author's Note: **This couple doesn't really interest me but I could see how people would pair them together. I'm just trying out new things. If I didn't get Neji's characterization right, I'm sorry, I'm not an expert on writing him. But I tried! :P Also sorry if the story doesn't make sense. I was just writing whatever came to mind. I feel like it doesn't flow as smoothly as I want it to. But I don't know. Let me know in reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**Title:** Similarities  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** NejiSaku  
**Summary: **Neji and Sasuke had great similarities. Both were calm, collected, of a prestige clan and proud. A main difference? One was greatly missed by Sakura, yet Neji's presence was enough to make her smile. So she decided, similarities were just enough.

* * *

Sakura stood up straight, using the back of her hand to wipe the damp sweat from her brow. She sighed and stretched out her arms before untying and removing the surgical mask from her face and letting her hair down. She shook her head a couple times to let her long hair fall gracefully along her shoulders.

Once outside the operating room, she looked to her right and smiled when she spotted Ino beside her. The blonde was stretching out her limbs as well before she yawned.

"What a long operation that was, huh billboard brow?" said Ino, darting her sky blue eyes towards Sakura before another yawn escaped her throat.

"Yeah. I can't believe we never left that room for a full 12 hours," replied Sakura. Her eyes became somber as a frown marred her face. "I can't believe the extent of his injuries, though. I've never seen anything like it. I'm surprise he was able to stay alive the whole time we were operating."

Ino nodded. "I know. It was pretty bad. But at least he'll be able to recover, thanks to us."

"Yeah, but what a long recovery process that will be. And we weren't even able to find anyone to contact for him, what if he doesn't have anybody? With injuries like his, he's going to need someone to help him during his recovery."

"There you go again, getting too personally involved in your patients' cases. I'm sure when he wakes up he'll be able to supply us with the information we need. And if he doesn't have anyone, then we have nurses who are trained to help. He'll be okay."

"I suppose…" mumbled Sakura, her voice trailing off, staring out of one of the windows in the hospital, her expression seeming distant.

Ino frowned, putting a hand on her hip. "Sakura…" The pink-haired kunoichi glanced at her childhood friend. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Sakura avoided the blonde's gaze. "What are you talking about, Ino-pig?"

"You know who I mean, Sakura. You're thinking about Sasuke."

Inwardly, Sakura sighed. Sometimes Ino knew her a little too well.

"Why do you still think about him?" asked Ino. "He's not the same guy we grew up with. He's changed. He's a ruthless killer, you know this." Ino pointed her head towards the emergency operating room. "And if you need more proof that the old Sasuke is gone, just look at the patient we just saved. His village was attacked, and the injuries he sustained were from Sasuke's minions."

"I _know_, Ino, you don't need to remind me—"

"Then why are you still thinking about him, Sakura? Why can't you just get over him, like I did—?"

Sakura sighed heavily, looking at Ino with an exhausted face. "Look, Ino, it's been a long day. We just finished operating for twelve hours. I don't even know how long I've been awake for. My mind just wandered off on it's own. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Ino raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips before they creased in a flat line. "If you say so…" she mused.

Sakura ignored the doubt in her tone and gathered her things. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ino," she said before she left out the door.

* * *

The following day at the hospital had been a slow one. Considering the tiring day Sakura had yesterday, she welcomed the quiet day with open arms. At least when she finished her shift she would be able to go home and take a nice, long nap and relax.

However her thoughts were soon shattered when she saw the red light of the emergency room go off, the alarm blaring throughout the hospital. The double doors swung open as a young man on a gurney was rushed by. Several nurses and doctors who were muttering various statements and questions all at once crowded him.

"BP's 120—"

"Vitals stable—"

"Sir? Sir, are you awake? Do you know where you are?"

"He's crashing—let's get him to the O.R., quick!"

The group of people rushed by Sakura so quick her hair and medical coat blew in the breeze created when they passed by. However the glimpse she caught of the patient made her heart race in anticipation and twist in agony.

She had only caught a flash of whoever was lying on the gurney, but what she saw was enough to make her emerald eyes widen incredibly. Pale skin, dark hair—there was only one person she knew with those features.

_It couldn't be, could it…?_ thought Sakura. She couldn't deny that at the back of her mind she was hoping, praying that it was whom she thought it was.

She was nineteen years old. It had been seven years since Sasuke had betrayed Konoha and left the village. However she couldn't help that her feelings had not died down when he left—instead they seemed to grow even stronger. He wouldn't constantly be in her thoughts, but she would commonly think about him, wondering where he is and if he is all right. And quietly hoping, naively, in the back of her mind that he would find the error in his ways and come home.

"Sakura! Hurry up, we need you!"

Hearing her colleague call her brought the medic nin out of her thoughts. "Right, got it." She shook her head and immediately went towards the operating room. When she got there, she gently shoved the nurses away from the gurney, making room for herself to look down at the young man resting against the white cloth.

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on his face.

It wasn't Sasuke. She was correct in what she had seen—the young man before her did have pale skin and dark hair. However his hair was longer than Sasuke's, and his facial features were different.

It didn't take Sakura long to recognize that the young man on the gurney was none other than Hyuuga Neji.

His eyes were closed as he lay unconscious. There was a large gash in the side of his body as blood pooled out against the white cloth he rested against. Many red scratches marred his chest and arms and some of the scratches were deep, drawing dark red blood from the cuts.

Immediately Sakura sent her chakra to her hands, a soft green glow emanating from her fingertips as she hovered over each of Neji's injuries.

"Get Ino in here too, I'm going to need her help," commanded Sakura as a nurse nodded at the instruction and went to fetch the blonde kunoichi.

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

Slowly, Neji's pale, lavender eyes opened. He was met with blurred vision that soon cleared within moments. He began to move, hearing the sheets beneath him crinkle at his movements, but soon stopped when he felt a sharp pain at his side. He hissed and leaned his head back further against the cushion of the pillow.

"Good morning."

Hearing a female voice beside him, Neji turned his head. The first thing that met his sight was pink hair, and he instantly recognized who it was.

"Sakura," he greeted simply, his voice quiet and hoarse.

"Hello, Neji," replied Sakura, giving him a gentle smile. She was flipping through his charts, having been checking on him when he woke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," he answered concisely. He tried to sit up but searing pain rushed back to his side. Sakura approached his bedside and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently coaxing him back down against the hospital bed.

"Try not to move too much," Sakura advised. "You had some major injuries yesterday. Even though we did the best we could do, you're still going to have to take it easy for the next couple days." When she felt him settle against the bed, she removed her hand from his shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened?"

When Neji didn't answer her, Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot a couple times.

"I know it may hurt your pride, Neji, but I need to know what happened to you as your primary doctor."

He glanced at her for a moment before he returned his stare to the pale walls of the hospital room.

"Surprise attack," he muttered. "An ambush."

"I see. And you were outnumbered."

Neji fell silent. Sakura could see his fists clenching tight, wrinkling the fabric of the white blanket over him. She could tell him losing the battle was affecting his pride.

"Was it a solo mission?" she asked him.

"No. Tenten and Shikamaru were with me. I was the team leader."

"In that case, you did what a team leader is supposed to do. Make sure everyone survives. And considering Tenten and Shikamaru aren't in the same condition you're in, you did just that. So don't beat yourself up too much, okay?"

Neji glanced at her. Sakura gave him a gentle smile before she turned around and left the room. He watched her leave until she was out of sight.

* * *

"I can do it on my own, Sakura."

"All right, if you say so. But I'm here if you need support."

Neji steadied himself on the arms on the treadmill. His arms wobbled as he slowly shifted his weight to his legs. He winced and let out a quiet hiss, but he still added more weight as he balanced himself on both legs.

"Good. Well done, Neji," said Sakura with a kind smile. "That's significant improvement from last week."

"Turn it on," he said quietly.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Your legs still need to get used to—"

"I'm fine. Turn it on."

"Neji, there are countless studies I can list that will side with what I am telling you. It's too soon—"

"Sakura." Said girl looked at him expectantly. "Turn it on, please."

The medic nin's face softened. His persistence reminded her of her former teammate who was just as stubborn.

"All right," she sighed, turning on the treadmill at the lowest possible speed.

Neji pushed himself up with his arms, then slowly lowered his feet to the moving ground below him. He lowered one foot, then the other, and just as he was about to take the first time, a sharp pain struck both his legs. He staggered backwards off of the treadmill.

Sakura placed both her hands on his back, helping him steady himself as he stood upright. Once he was stable, she walked in front of him and wagged her finger at him.

"I told you," she said in a singsong voice before she smiled. "You're making significant improvement, but these things can't be rushed. Trust me, okay?"

She smiled wider at him, her genuine kindness reflecting in her bright green eyes. Neji stared at her for few moments before he nodded.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" asked Neji as Sakura pulled him along gently by the hand.

"I told you, you've been doing so well with your physical therapy I thought I'd take you out for a little treat!" she beamed widely at him.

The pair soon arrived at the small restaurant of Ichiraku. Teuchi, the ramen shop's owner, smiled kindly at the two as they took seats.

"Sakura, so nice to see you!" he greeted. "What will you be having today?"

"Miso soup for me, please," she said as she smiled back at him. "And for Neji…" she glanced at the shinobi. "Order whatever you want, it's on me!"

"This isn't necessary, Sakura."

"Nonsense! Now hurry up and order before I order something for you!"

Neji rolled his eyes at her childish antics, yet complied nonetheless. "Herring soba, please."

Teuchi nodded and went to prepare the meals. Sakura looked at Neji questioningly.

"I didn't know you like fish."

Neji gave her a side-glance. "Herring is my favorite."

The food soon arrived and the pair began to eat. Sakura began talking about her long work shifts at the hospital and although she was exhausted, she hadn't been falling to sleep well the past few weeks.

As she continued her monologue, Neji listened silently, quietly contributing to the conversation here or there, but hardly at all. He didn't understand why Sakura was so open with him and would tell him so much about her day or her thoughts, but he never found himself asking her to stop.

"…I've tried every remedy I could think of, but nothing. I still can't sleep. Any advice?" she blinked her eyes and took a breath when she finished.

"Have you tried meditation?"

Sakura looked up and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No. I hadn't considered that."

"I can show you," he offered nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow. "You meditate?"

Neji shrugged. "It's a hobby."

She looked at him for a few moments before returning to finish the last of her miso soup. "Thank you," she said as she dabbed her face with her napkin. He nodded. Sakura took another napkin and lightly wiped the side of his face. Neji looked at her questioningly and the pink-haired kunoichi smiled in return. "You had a little something there," she mumbled.

Neji nodded once more before returning to his herring. He wondered if Sakura's cheeks had sudden gotten very rosy or if it was only his imagination.

* * *

"Good news, Neji! You may be able to leave here soon," Sakura said cheerily as she entered the room. "For good, too!"

Neji laid in the hospital bed, his eyes groggily opening as he looked at the pink-haired medic nin. He opened his eyes slightly wider when he saw her, and watched her take his pulse as she glanced at her watch and held his wrist against her fingers.

"Isn't that great?" Sakura prodded. Neji remained silent. Once Sakura finished taking his pulse, she placed his wrist down. "Not in the mood for talking, huh? That's fine." She walked towards the window and opened the streams as the sun's rays freely flowed into the room, giving it a bright, almost heavenly glow.

"…Why are you doing this?"

Sakura glanced at him. "Doing what?"

Neji looked at her for a moment before he averted his gaze to a corner. "Why are you unconditionally kind? Given what you see every day, as a medic. It doesn't make sense to me."

Sakura walked to his bedside. She reached behind him and fluffed the pillow behind his head. "Not everything has a rational explanation, Neji," Sakura replied sweetly. "Everyone deserves kindness." She held the back of her hand against Neji's forehead. She pursed her lips slightly. "You feel a little warm. You should rest."

And with that, the pink-haired kunoichi left the room, unaware of the lavender eyes that followed her as she left.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Sakura lifted her eyes from her clipboard and looked to see who the person was. She smiled when her eyes fell upon Neji's pale face.

"Hey, look who it is! Looks like you're feeling all better," she said as she smiled widely at him.

Neji nodded. "Tsunade-sama says I'm ready to get assigned another mission."

Sakura laughed and looked back down on her clipboard. "I'm glad. I know you've been wanting to get back into action for the past two months."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Sakura immediately looked at him. "Really? So soon?" Neji nodded. "Oh, well… don't come back in the same condition I found you in."

"I won't," he said. "I know I won't."

Sakura looked at him inquisitively. "How can you be so sure?"

"You're coming with me," he answered simply.

"What?" Sakura replied instantaneously. "What about my shifts here?"

"Tsunade-sama already assigned others to take care of it. She wants to speak to you before we leave, though. She wanted me to come get you."

Sakura's gaze faltered for a moment from Neji's face to the clipboard she was holding in her hand. She glanced at the paper once before she placed it beside the hospital bed. She followed Neji outside the room to Tsunade's office.

Neji knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice said from the other side. The two entered and found the blonde Hokage furiously writing on a series of scrolls. She moved her almond colored eyes up once before she took a double take seeing who her visitors were.

"Neji. Good, you brought Sakura," said the Godaime as she pushed the scrolls she had been writing on aside.

"Why the short notice about the mission, Tsunade-shishou?" asked Sakura with a puzzled expression.

Tsunade laced her fingers together and propped her elbows on her mahogany desk. She rested her hands in front of her mouth.

"Sakura… I'm worried about how you feel personally about the nature of the mission."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What is it about?"

Tsunade paused for a moment before she spoke again. "We've gotten a lead on where Sasuke's whereabouts may be. I'm sending Neji with a team to retrieve him. You're the attending doctor."

Sakura frowned. "You're worried I won't be able to be impartial because it has to do with Sasuke."

"I'm sure you know why I have my concerns."

Sakura glanced from Tsunade's face to Neji's who merely looked at her. She knew both of them were studying her face for a reaction.

"I can't lie and say I'm completely impartial about the mission," Sakura finally spoke. "But I can say I am impartial enough that I know it won't affect my duties as a medic."

"You're sure?" asked Tsunade. "I can assign another medic. I merely assigned you because Neji requested you."

Sakura looked at the dark-haired shinobi. His gaze was fixed on the floor. The pink-haired kunoichi looked at her mentor. "It won't be a problem, Tsunade-shishou."

"I hope so," said Tsunade. She waved the two off. "You may leave now."

The pair nodded before they took their leave.

"Are you sure you're fine, Sakura?" asked Neji, his expression blasé.

"Ask me that a few months ago, I would have said no," the girl replied honestly. "But as of right now… I'm getting better."

"What changed?" he asked quietly.

Sakura laced her fingers behind her back. A knowing smile slowly spread across her lips. "I don't know," she mused playfully. "Maybe a certain prodigy changed my mind."

Neji watched her face for a few moments. He tucked an idle strand of hair behind Sakura's ear.

"I can't replace him, Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled. "I know."

"We're not the same person."

She nodded. "I know." She reached up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his. After a moment, she pulled away, and smiled even wider. "…And that's okay."


	7. Missing Flowers, Shikamaru & Ino

**Author's Note: **Just a short story I've had in my mind for a long time that I finally got down to finishing. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! I enjoy reading feedback. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

**Title:** Missing Flowers  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** ShikaIno  
**Summary: **Ino was suspicious when Shikamaru suddenly decided to help out at her floral shop, but she didn't have time to worry about that. Her flowers were getting stolen by a mysterious thief!

* * *

The bell echoed throughout the room as the door to Yamanaka Flowers swung open.

"Ino! You in here?" Shikamaru asked, his hands shoved in his pockets as he took a few steps inside.

"I'm the back!" he heard her yell in response.

He nodded at the information, walking towards the storage room. It was a large greenhouse connected to her store where every type of flower was assorted and labeled neatly. The floral scent easily filled the room, leading Shikamaru to conclude why Ino always smelled like flowers whenever she came to train with the rest of Team 10.

When he reached the entrance, he casually leaned against the doorway. Ino was bent over, shifting the soil with her hands around the flowers she had just planted in a vase. When she finished, she stood straight and sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow as she brushed her blonde bangs back with the back of her hand. She smiled as the sun rays streamed through the glass, giving the room a heavenly glow.

Sensing Shikamaru's presence, the blonde glanced over at him. "What brings you here, Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she walked over to a nearby sink, twisting the faucet open as she rinsed the dirt from her hands.

"Do you need any help with the flower shop?" drawled Shikamaru.

Ino tilted her head at the question. "Not really, but a pair of extra hands doesn't hurt," she said. However she couldn't fight the skepticism that was creeping into her mind as she lifted an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip as she leaned her weight against one leg. "But why would you want to help me? You're the laziest guy I know."

Shikamaru brushed off the comment with a shrug. "Asuma-sensei told me I have what it takes to be Hokage, and in order to understand what that's like, I need a position to understand responsibility. He wanted me to intern with Tsunade, but I figured something else would be easier."

"So you picked my flower shop?" she asked inquisitively.

Shikamaru nodded. "I figure all you have to do is water them every now and then and just wait for them to grow. Doesn't seem too hard."

He watched Ino smile and shake her head at his reason. "Some things never change," she muttered with a soft laugh. Even at nineteen years old, Shikamaru was still as lazy as ever. "Fine, you can help me," Ino said. "Shop opens at eight and closes at five. I expect you to be here on time, or I'll tell Asuma-sensei where you're really spending your 'responsibility' training."

Shikamaru grumbled at her terms, but accepted them nonetheless. "Fine, fine," he mumbled.

"Good!" Ino chirped. She picked up an idle towel and dried her hands before placing it aside. Then she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty much done for the day, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay Shika-kun?"

Said male nodded as the pair left Yamanaka Flowers.

* * *

_A few weeks later… _

* * *

"Shikamaru! I need a dozen Baby's Breaths!"

The spiky-haired shinobi snorted when he awoke from his nap. He sat slumped against a chair, his head leaning against the wall before he lifted it and glanced around the room. He was in the storage room while Ino was in the main shop, tending to a customer.

"Shikamaru! Did you hear me?" Ino's voice called again, flashing a quick smile towards the customer before glaring at the backroom.

She turned around when he came into view, groggily slumping his shoulders as he rubbed his eye and yawned. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Are you sleeping _again_?" Ino asked, frustration evident in her tone. She sighed, shaking her head. "Just step aside. I'll get them."

She brushed by him as he stepped aside for her. After a few moments, she returned with the flowers in hand.

"Sorry for the wait," she said with an apologetic smile as she handed the flowers to the customer. "Thank you for shopping at Yamanaka Flowers!"

The customer nodded and left the store.

Ino turned, hands on her hips as she glowered at her teammate. "Shikamaru, I thought you came here to help me, not use the shop as a place to sleep!" the blonde scolded.

Shikamaru stuck his finger in his ear at her loud voice. "Calm down," he replied coolly. "I only dozed off for five minutes."

"Liar!" she screeched back. She let out an aggravated sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. "What am I going to do with you?" she mumbled to herself as she walked into the storage room.

"You're overreacting," drawled the shinobi, letting out a long yawn.

"I am not!" replied the feisty blonde. "You've hardly helped me the past few weeks. I don't even know why I thought having you here would be a good idea."

"Hey, I have helped you," retorted Shikamaru. "I've been watering the flowers."

"No, you _watered_ the flowers. Once. Two weeks ago. And you only watered one vase!" Ino crossed her arms and huffed. Her eyes darted to the clock before she turned around and walked towards the back room. She returned with a pen and a paper attached to a clipboard. "The shop's going to close soon. If you want to redeem yourself for your lack of help, you can check the inventory and write down how many flowers we have of each type. Each flower is labeled, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Inventory?" groaned Shikamaru.

Ino scowled, shoving the clipboard and pen into his arms. "Hey, it's either this or go intern with Tsunade-sama. Your choice."

The spiky-haired ninja let out a hefty sigh. "Fine."

The blonde nodded. "That's what I thought. I'll leave you to it. The keys are underneath the counter. I expect you to lock up the store when you're done." Following her orders, she turned on her heel to leave.

Shikamaru arched a brow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," she quipped back. "Unlike you, I've been working all day." When she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder and winked. "Ciao!"

The shop's bell rang when she closed the door. Shikamaru watched her blonde hair bounce behind her as she walked until she was out of sight. He sighed, glimpsing over the inventory sheet Ino had given him. It listed all the types of flowers in the shop followed by a number beside it, then a blank line beside the number for any changes in stock.

Dark charcoal eyes swept the room briefly. "Looks the same to me," he muttered to himself before marking down the same number beside each flower type. He placed the clipboard back in the room Ino had retrieved it from, picked up the keys from beneath the counter and locked the shop.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Six dozen daisies just arrived for stock, make sure to mark it down in the inventory!"

Shikamaru jumped at the sound of his teammate's voice. The clipboard and pen that had been resting against his chest fell to the floor with a _clang_ as the pen rolled under a nearby cabinet that hung against the wall. The lazy man groaned, rubbing his eye with his hand as he stretched and released a long yawn.

Ino walked into the room with a watering pale in her hand. "Did you hear me, Shikamaru?"

The shinobi nodded. "Yeah, two dozen roses—"

"_Six _dozen _daises_—"

"Yeah, I got it, I got it."

Ino raised an eyebrow skeptically but didn't reply. She walked down the aisles of flowers, watering each one and refilling the watering pale when it ran low.

Shikamaru watched her for a few moments before he lowered himself to the floor and reached under the cabinet for the pen. When he found it, he wrote what Ino had told him, then placed the clipboard aside. He resumed his seat on his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, tilting the chair as he leaned backwards. He took a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes.

"Oh? What's this?"

The spiky-haired ninja opened an eye upon hearing his teammate's voice. "What?" he asked.

"A client just ordered three dozen Jasmines for a baby shower next week, and there's only a couple flowers here!" Ino's eyebrows knitted together when she lifted her sky blue eyes and looked at Shikamaru. "I thought we had enough so I told her it'd be ready in two days!" She hustled towards the lazy man and grabbed the clipboard from his hands. She flipped through a few pages. "Yeah, here it is! 'Jasmines – 30 count.'" Ino's eyes narrowed as she looked at Shikamaru. "Have you even been _checking_ inventory? At _all_?"

Shikamaru frowned. "I have been, actually. You should work on that tone of yours."

"Oh really?" replied Ino, placing a hand on her hip. "When's the last time you checked?"

"Yesterday," he answered simply.

Ino pursed her lips but didn't reply. Shikamaru may have been a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar, and she wasn't going to accuse him of lying without hard evidence.

"Fine," she finally said. "I'll just reorder the flowers and push the delivery date back. But you know what this means, don't you?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "There's a thief stealing my flowers!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, they're just flowers—"

Ino glared. "They're not _just _flowers! They're Yamanaka flowers! They're quality and _clearly_ someone thinks they can rip me off without noticing!"

"You're overreacting."

"Oh really? Then how else do you explain about two dozen flowers just vanishing after one night—that is, if you _did _check inventory last night." When Shikamaru didn't reply, Ino continued, "You see! Clearly someone's stealing my flowers!"

She turned on her heel and began to storm out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Shikamaru, his tone exhausted.

"You'll see!" the blonde beauty replied in a singsong voice.

* * *

"There," Ino said, hopping off the ladder to admire her handiwork. Shikamaru stood beside her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned casually against the wall.

The small security camera beeped as it came to light, a small red light flashing in the upper hand corner.

"This way, I'll have solid proof of who's been stealing my flowers!" the blonde said triumphantly, beaming a proud smile with hands on her hips.

However, after a few days, Ino had still not found a solution to her problem. She checked the tapes after each day, a frown continuously marring her pretty face when she would see no one on camera. She voiced her complaints to Shikamaru, who listened half-heartedly and said nothing to calm her.

"Look here, see!" said Ino. "There are a few lilies missing! _Lilies_, Shikamaru!"

The man poked his finger in his ear, scratching the inside as he followed Ino's gaze. "There's only a few missing," he remarked languidly.

The woman shook her head. "Even stealing one is too much," she replied. "Especially my lilies. They're one of my most popular items! Not to mention one of my favorites…"

"Maybe something's wrong with the camera."

Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully before shaking her head. "No, we live in a town of shinobi, it's not that hard to dodge a camera." She fell silent for a moment as she pondered before she hit her fist against the other, a smile spreading across her face at her resolution. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "I'll just wait here, and catch the thief red-handed with my own eyes!"

Shikamaru stared at her for a few moments, looking at the fiery determination lighting her sky blue eyes before shaking his head. After all, he knew his teammate long enough to know that when she set her mind to something, nothing would deter her determination. That, and she was as stubborn as a mule.

* * *

The following day, Shikamaru thought Ino was almost _too _giddy for night to come, watching her have an usual bounce in her step as she attended to the customers. However he didn't pay much attention, as the temptation of sleep called to him, and who was he to resist?

Luckily for Ino, night had fallen quickly that day, darkening the sky as the stars twinkled in the darkness above.

The blonde woman was perched in the corner of her ship, waiting patiently as the shadows masked her appearance. She would be lying if she said she wasn't getting tired, bored or restless, staying crouched in the same position for a few hours.

However her attention snapped wide-awake when she heard the bell from the front door of her shop ring as the door opened.

_This is it!_ she thought to herself, crouching even lower as she stealthily remained hidden. She listened intently to a pair of footsteps approaching the greenhouse, and once she heard them come to a stop, she jumped out and pointed an accusing finger, yelling, "Got you!"

She flicked on the lights and her jaw slacked when she was greeted with the sight of none other than her teammate, Shikamaru. She raised an elegant eyebrow, her expression perplexed as her tense shoulders loosened.

"Shika-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked.

The man was unfazed. "Checking inventory," he replied simply, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"But the shop is closed," Ino answered.

"I fell asleep," he said. He ignored Ino's heated glare and continued, "I didn't need you getting on my case about it in the morning so here I am."

The blonde beauty narrowed her sky blue eyes suspiciously, pondering the thought for a moment. She had found him asleep earlier that day, but since he had been helping her out more than usual (ever since her flowers had started disappearing, actually), she decided to let him rest.

Rationalizing the sensible reason in her head, Ino nodded. "Okay, go ahead," she said.

Shikamaru's gaze lingered on his teammate for a few moments before he glanced around the aisles and mentally took count. Ino had lowered herself as she sat against the floor and rested against the wall.

About ten minutes later, Shikamaru counted the last of the flowers, did a few equations in his head, and finished marking down his findings on the inventory sheet. He placed the clipboard and pen back where he found it and headed towards Ino to tell her he finished.

However he never had a chance to tell her he was done because when he did find her, she was resting soundly against the wall, taking small, even breaths.

Shikamaru shook his head at the sight, muttering to himself how she probably worn herself out waiting for her "flower thief." He leaned forward and attempted to pick her up to take her to her home, but he found himself having difficulty trying to move her. She wasn't as easy to move as he had thought.

He glanced at the night sky, figuring the sun would rise in a few hours, and Ino can be incredibly cranky if she is woken from her sleep. Seeing that it was late, and he knew he was too lazy to try any harder, the spiky-haired shinobi took a seat beside the blonde.

One knee was bent and he rested an arm against the bent knee casually. His dark eyes gave a side-glance to his teammate, noting how peaceful she slept.

Ino was a beautiful girl, she had always been a beautiful girl, but as she grew older, her beauty only grew, as soon she became one of the most stunning women in the town. But after seeing her face so peaceful, with the moonlight streaming against her pale skin… not even Shikamaru, who normally turned a blind eye to these kinds of things, could deny that his teammate—his loudmouthed, noisy, annoying teammate—looked quite lovely resting against the wall as she slept.

He had begun to close his eyes when he saw the woman stir beside him. He watched carefully and remained perfectly still as she turned around and leaned to the other side, causing her head to land against his shoulder. She apparently found his shoulder more comfortable against the wall as a content sigh escaped her lips.

Shikamaru eyed her for a moment, but didn't move away. Ino _was_ a terrible morning person, especially if she was woken in the wee hours of the morning. He was too content with the silence to want to deal with her shrilly yells for waking her up anyway.

So, instead of adjusting himself away from her, Shikamaru closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the wall, and fell asleep too.

* * *

Brilliant rays of sunshine streamed into the greenhouse the following morning.

Sky blue eyes groggily opened as she found herself leaning against a warm body. She lifted her head and looked to her right, blushing when she found Shikamaru sleeping like a log beside her, and blushing even darker when she realized that she must have dozed off when he was checking inventory, and somehow ended up falling asleep on him.

Just as she was going to adjust herself away from him, she noticed Shikamaru's face so peaceful as he slept. It was different from his usual bored, lazy expression, and Ino had to admit it was a pleasant change.

She shook her head to dismiss her thoughts. This was her comrade of seven years, why was she thinking that in the first place? She stood up and brushed herself off, walking briskly to the front of her shop as she opened it, pushing any further thoughts to the back of her mind as she smiled and greeted her first customer.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

* * *

Ino slumped her shoulders and exhaled a long, defeated sigh. Seeing this, Shikamaru eyed her curiously.

"I give up," she breathed. "My flowers are still going missing, little by little, and even with everything I try, they still keep going missing!"

And she had tried a lot, too. She asked Sakura for types of poisonous herbs (such as poison ivy) to put as fertilizer to try and ward off whoever would touch her flowers, but that quickly failed when her and Shikamaru developed rashes. Then she asked Shino for some of his bug friends to ward off any intruders (and she tried her best not to shudder at the idea of his creepy, crawly friends) but that didn't work either.

She even asked Kiba if she could borrow Akamaru as a guard dog, but the next morning she found the dog chewing heartily on a bone and realized that venture was another failure to add to the list.

Seeing her crushed state, Shikamaru piped in, "You know, the training I was supposed to be doing with Tsunade is supposed to end by the end of the week. So I won't need to come to your shop anymore."

However his statement seemed to fall on deaf ears as Ino continued to worry about her flowers.

Seeing her concern, the spiky-haired man frowned. "Listen, Ino," he said, finally getting the girl's attention as she looked at him. He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. "I'll help you find your missing flowers, but after the end of the week, after I don't have to come and work at this shop anymore."

He saw Ino's eyes light up at the idea, clearly excited at the idea of having Shikamaru's ingenuity help her with her problem.

"Really, Shika-kun?" she asked, and seeing him nod, she beamed a brilliant grin at him. She almost knocked him over when she latched her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!"

Shikamaru sighed again, patting her back lightly. "Yeah, yeah."

At the end of the week, Ino had to use all her might to not ask Shikamaru what he had planned. She had been asking him too many times that week, and he had told her that she would find out tomorrow, and to give it a rest before he changed his mind. So, with great difficulty, she kept her loud mouth shut, all the while wondering what he was cooking in that big brain of his.

She still had this wonder the following day as Ino unlocked the doors to her shop, walking inside and turning on the lights. She inhaled the fresh scent of the flowers before she turned around and gasped, her keys slipping from her hand as they fell idly to the floor.

On the sales counter was a thick bouquet of flowers. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the bouquet was an assortment of lilies, jasmines and lavenders. She blinked her eyes several times at the sight. She couldn't believe it, all the flowers that had grown missing were right in front of her very eyes! She picked the flowers up and brought them under her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. She sighed contently before she heard a rustle in the back of the store, where the greenhouse was.

Immediately her guard came up as she clutched the stems of the flowers tightly in her hand. Her sky blue eyes narrowed warily as she walked to the back, only for her guard to drop when she met the sight of Shikamaru holding a watering pale as he watered a few of the flowers.

"Shika-kun?" said Ino before her eyebrows furrowed together, putting two and two together. "_You've _been stealing my flowers?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "You got me," he replied nonchalantly.

"But… I…" she stumbled. "That's why you were here late that one night…" The blonde beauty lifted her eyes from the ground as she looked at her teammate, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Wait a minute, so you weren't taking inventory like you said! I was right!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, I was. I just lied."

Ino slapped her forehead, then slumped her shoulders. Still holding the bouquet of flowers, she eyed them before realization made her sky blue eyes grow wide. "Wait a minute…" she began, "these… are my favorite types of flowers."

"Yeah," Shikamaru mumbled, placing the water pale aside as he shoved both his hands in his pocket and stood a few feet away from her.

A breathtaking smile curved Ino's lips. "So you _were_ listening when I was telling Asuma-sensei about my favorite kinds of flowers, huh?" Her smile grew wider. "That's so sweet if you!"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue, ducking his head away as a light blush dusted his cheeks. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered. Ino giggled at his apparent shyness. She watched him bend his arm behind his head, his fingers scratching his hair as he said, "Listen, I'm going to go eat at Ichiraku or something. You should come with me."

Ino quirked a brow as an amused smile played on her lips. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Shikamaru sighed, scratched his head, mumbled a few words to himself and kicked an imaginary rock on the floor.

Another giggle escaped Ino's lips. She took a deep whiff of the flowers she was holding and gave her teammate a dazzling smile. "I would love to," she replied, walking over to Shikamaru and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Shikamaru nodded and Ino placed the bouquet of flowers in a nice glass vase before heading back to the spiky-haired shinobi. She wound her arm through his as Shikamaru lead her out of the flower shop.

"You know…" Ino began, causing the man beside her to look at her curiously. "You _are_ going to pay for my flowers, right?"

He sent her a flat look and Ino laughed loudly, playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

"Fine then, employee discount," she said, ignoring the deadpan look he shot at her as her laughter rang throughout the pathway.


	8. Stargazing, Neji & Tenten

**Author's Note: **I decided to try something different. I have had this stored in the depths of my microsoft word documents for a couple years, I think. I started writing this a long time ago, got stuck at the part where Tenten tells Neji to "read her the stars," and then left it alone. After kicking myself in the butt to get it done, I did. And here's the result.

Also, fun fact, I was looking at when I first published these series of one-shots, and that was way back in August 2008! You guys! It's been four years! Am I the only one mind blown by how time has gone? Crazy!

Anyway, I hope you like it! Short and sweet. At least I hope it comes off that way. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Title:** Stargazing  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** NejiTen  
**Summary: **He said everyone had a predetermined destiny. She asked him to tell her her destiny. He raised an eyebrow to her. She pointed at the sky. "Read me the stars."

* * *

The sun had begun to set as a brilliant gold sky gleamed overhead.

"Good job, everybody! Now, one more lap around the forest and then that will end today's training session! Come on, use the youthful energy flowing in your youthful bodies!" shouted Gai as he encouraged his panting students.

Rock Lee stood up very straight, puffing his chest out as he lifted his arm in the air. "For Gai-sensei!" he shouted as he immediately began sprinting.

Neji and Tenten watched the boy clad in tight green spandex run, catching their breath for a few more moments before they followed suit as well.

"Well done, well done!" shouted Gai, smiling widely as held out his arm and gave thumbs up, his teeth sparkling with a _ding!_

Within minutes his students finished running a lap around the wide forest and fell into line in front of their mentor. Tenten rested her hands on her knees as she panted while Rock Lee and Neji stood, panting quietly.

"Excellent, my pupils! Another successful training day!" shouted Gai. "I will see you three tomorrow. Same time, same place. Stay youthful!" And with that, the odd man took his leave.

"Gai-sensei, wait!" shouted Lee, quickly trailing behind his beloved sensei.

Both Gai and Lee soon fell out of sight. After a few moments, Tenten stood upright, wiping away a bead of sweat that was trickling down the side of her face. She looked at Neji who returned her glance.

He put his hands in his pocket and nodded towards her. Then he turned on his foot and began to take his leave.

"Neji, wait," Tenten breathed, calling out after her comrade. He stopped his movement, turning his head over his shoulder as he looked at her. "Will you help me work on my physical combat? I think I made some progress last time." She beamed triumphantly.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Now? Are you not tired?"

Her smiled became a teasing one as she replied, "No, but if you are we don't have to train, so you can rest your 'delicate' bones—"

He turned to face her fully. "Don't get overconfident. It affects your technique."

She grinned. "Of course. Don't go easy on me, okay?"

He did not answer but Tenten didn't mind. Instead she watched him crouch low as she lunged at him, her fist clenched tight as she swung at him.

* * *

_An hour later…_

* * *

Her feet created friction with the soil as Tenten was pushed back a few feet. She uncrossed her arms (that were crossed over one another defensively) before she dove towards Neji once again.

She swung her fist in an uppercut, but he caught her wrist and twisted it. She winced slightly and quickly moved her hand to slug him across the face. He dodged it but in doing so he released the grip he had on her wrist and she jumped back, massaging her wrist gently. She hunched forward and rested her palms against her knees as she caught her breath.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," she said, pushing the strands of loose hair that fell in front of her chocolate brown eyes away from her face.

Neji nodded and straightened himself. "Not bad," he remarked coolly. "There was some improvement."

She smiled at his compliment. "I'm glad you think so," she said before she plopped herself down against the soft grass below her. She leaned back against the small blades of grass and stretched out her arms and legs, sighing contently as she closed her eyes.

She could hear his feet moving against the grass. She popped an eye open as she saw him turn away and begin to leave.

"Hey, Neji," she called out after him. She saw him turn around and look at her inquisitively. She patted the grass beside her. "Come here. I want to ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless did as he was told. He walked towards her and sat down with his legs crossed. The sun had set an hour ago, and the sky was a brilliant shade of midnight blue. The stars above twinkled as the radiance of the moon gave the forest area a silver glow.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

"You said I was improving on my hand to hand combat. Which is great. But what else do you think I need to improve on?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

She opened both her eyes and looked at him. "It does to me. Why do you say that?"

His light, lavender eyes fell on her face for a moment before he looked at the sky. "If you were meant to be a great fighter all around, you wouldn't need improvement," he replied matter-of-factly.

She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin against her knees. "You think great fighters are born and not made?"

"Of course."

"But what about Lee? He wasn't born fast, he trained every day with the weights on his legs to make him fast."

"Lee was born with the discipline needed to cultivate his speed. Most men would not take the lengths Lee took to increase one ability."

"If people are born great fighters, what's the point of our training, then?"

Neji gave Tenten a pointed look. "Training keeps one's skill in tact. It is not useless."

Tenten tilted her head to the side. "So you really think people don't have control over their lives?"

"People are born with a predetermined destiny. There is no argument over that."

She looked off to the side before returning her gaze to his pale face. "Fine. Then tell me, Neji, what's my destiny?"

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Tell me my destiny," she repeated. She looked up and pointed at the stars twinkling above. "Read me the stars."

He studied her face, trying to decipher if she was joking or not. But her brown eyes were focused on the sky, the glow of the stars reflecting in her gaze. He followed her stare, looking up towards the night sky as well.

"You can't tell destiny from stars," Neji replied. "They are merely constellations in the sky. Bright lights. They mean nothing."

A small smile appeared on Tenten's face. That was such a typical Neji answer.

"So your saying it wasn't in your _destiny_ to know how to read the stars?" she said playfully.

She could feel his eyes on her. "You're mocking me."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "Just a little bit." She shifted her position, straightening out her legs in front of her and placing her palms against the soft grass behind her as she turned her torso towards Neji. "Do you honestly believe everything is predestined?"

"Of course. It's perfectly logical."

"So humans have no control over their own fates?"

"No more than anything else on the planet. The power to control destiny is too great for anyone to possess, let alone each individual on earth."

"Is that so…" Tenten mumbled quietly.

He tilted his head back, looking up at the sky overhead. "It's the way it is. All one can do is accept their fate—"

He was looking at the sky when he felt something soft and warm against his cheek. As quick as it came it was gone, and he couldn't fight the small blush that spread across his face.

Tenten inwardly smiled at his reaction, though she mirrored the blush he wore. At least she wasn't the only one flustered.

She scooted next to him, nudging him lightly with her arm. "Well, I believe people control their own destinies, not the other way around."

He grunted, muttering, "Well, uh—everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

She smiled, finding the courage to lean against him and rest her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense against her. She knew he wasn't a fan of physical contact. But within a few moments his body relaxed.

They sat together in a content silence before Tenten spoke her thought aloud.

"Do you believe this was meant to happen, on this very night?"

He was quiet for several moments. "It must have been, since it's happening."

She couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her throat. "So, are you saying, Neji, that we were… 'fated' to be together?"

He scoffed, closing his eyes. She pushed herself off of him, peering up at his face. She stifled her laughter behind her hand.

"Neji, you're blushing!"

His eyes opened, his eyebrows furrowing together as he scowled at her.

"You're seeing things," he said, though his glare coupled with pink cheeks came off more as an adorable pout than anything threatening.

"So cute," she said between giggles, leaning her head against the crook of his neck.

Neji merely rolled his eyes, his chin resting against the top of her head. He wasn't blushing. Hyuugas don't blush.

She sighed contently as the two tilted their head back, looking at the stars twinkling above them.

"I can't believe I made you blush. Gai-sensei and Lee will never believe me."

"Shut up."


End file.
